To Yield
by Pirotess666
Summary: Sano finds Saitou in a VERY unusual situation. What began as a rescue ends up being much MUCH more. YAOI fanfic. Sano/Saitoh and Aoshi/Soujiro.


**Title:** To Yield

**Genre:** Romance/Yaoi/Lemon

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:**  
1. This is an **yaoi** story. For those who don't know what it is, it involves a romance between males. Search wikipedia for a more detailed description.  
2. The story involves graphic content and very sexual situations.

**Reviews:**  
Reviews are appreciated. Be nice. I already warned about you the type of content this fanfic involves, so no flames.

**Disclaimer:****  
**I don't own these characters. I just like to "play" with them. hehehe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saitou moved quietly through the woods, following the filthy little man ahead of him. Tsuzuku was responsible for a slave ring that had been kidnapping young boys and men. The boys missing were very handsome, some even pretty and it could only mean prostitution. If they weren't attractive then they weren't of any use to them.

Suddenly the man stopped and turned towards where he was hiding behind a tree. He heard the smirk on the man's voice. 'Come Saitou. We know where you are.'

_WE?_ He stepped from the tree and faced the slimy little man. 'You're going to die unless you tell me where you've taken those boys.'

His smile widened. 'I don't think so.' He made a move with his hand and several men stepped from the trees. 'I never leave home alone.'

Saitou cursed. He hadn't heard or felt any of them. He drew out his sword and then felt a prickling sensation on his neck. He blinked and lifted a hand towards it and drew out a dart.

Tsuzuku smiled. 'Sweet dreams.'

Saitou's vision began getting bleary and then everything went black.

Sano watched another naked boy being led into the stage.

He watched the slimy little bastard that was the owner of this "establishment" coming towards him. 'Sagara-San. How nice see you again.' He looked at the stage where a beautiful boy of not yet 14 years was letting himself being petted and groped by the several men interested on him. 'Haven't you found anything that you like?'

He shrugged. 'No…not yet.'

The man giggled and Sano felt like throwing up watching the man's jowls shake. Tsuzuku wasn't evil and he didn't let his clients hurt the boys…at least not much. And if one of the boys couldn't bare to be with one of the men who wanted to buy them, he didn't make him do it. Some of them were better here then in their own homes. 'I've got a little surprise for tonight. I think you're going to like it.' Sano blinked at him and he giggled again. 'Just watch.'

He gestured towards a man and they took the boy from the stage. Before Sano's surprised eyes he saw them bring a naked Saitou Hajime chained and kicking to the stage.

'It's a nice surprise don't you think so?'

Sano gulped down his surprise and smirked. He drew his white jacket from his shoulder exposing his collarbone and the scar there. 'That bastard nearly killed me.'

Tsuzuku smirked. 'I know. I'll even leave him all to you for tonight.'

He narrowed eyes at him. 'I don't know if I can be gentle with him like I am with the others.'

'You're the only one who's so gentle with the others. You can treat them as you like. And you're spoiling them, you know? I don't allow my boys to be hurt but some are…rough. So most of them pray for you to buy them.'

He shrugged. 'I don't like hurting people, especially my lovers. I like them to have pleasure.' Then he turned a burning look towards Saitou that left Tsuzuku shivering in excitement. 'But I don't think I can be gentle to him.'

'You can do whatever you want.'

Sano smirked at him. 'One of the advantages of having money right?' He sighed. 'He isn't here of his own free will, is he?'

'No he isn't. He was spying on me and my men stopped him.'

'He thinks these men have been kidnapped. You should have just told him that their families sold them.' He growled. 'Those are the ones who deserve a good beating.'

'I doubt that would stop Mibu's Wolf.'

He smirked. 'You're right about that. Blindfold him. I don't want him recognizing me.'

Tsuzuku cackled. 'Of course.'

Sano watched Saitou being blindfolded and then he approached the man he had been in love with for almost four years. He stopped in front of him and looked at his naked body. Nice. Very nice. Despite being almost 40 years Saitou was in top shape, his body toned and muscled.

He spoke with a deeper and much raspier voice so Saitou wouldn't recognize it. 'Ever had a man inside you officer?'

He snarled. 'No and I never will, you bastard.' He tried kicking but his chains didn't allow him much movement. Just enough so he could walk.

Sano went behind him and surrounded his waist with an arm pulling him against his chest. Saitou tried to dislodge himself but Sano's superior strength kept him still.

Saitou felt his cheeks getting warmer when he heard the men laugh and squirmed when the unknown man began caressing his chest and then his belly.

'You're blushing Saitou.'

'Go to hell!'

'No. I'm going inside you.' He turned towards Tsuzuku. 'My room?'

'It's ready. Have fun.'

'I intend to.'

'We've placed hooks on bed so you can restrain him.'

'Thank you.'

Saitou was shoved past a door and since he could only take small steps he fell on the floor. He heard the door closing and the click of the lock. He flinched when the stranger's hands pulled him up and with amazing strength lifted him and threw him on the bed. He tried to scramble away but then the chains that kept his wrists locked behind his back separated and were fastened above him. Next thing Saitou knew he was on a spread eagle position, with his legs bent and parted. He felt his blush increasing, feeling exposed as he never had before on his life.

After he had divested himself of his clothes Sano turned to him. 'So you're a virgin.'

He snarled. 'I've been married!'

Sano touched a finger to his entrance and felt him jerk. 'But you've never had anyone here.'

'I'll kill you if you do that.'

'You don't know who I am Hajime Saitou.'

'I'll find out.'

Sano sucked his middle finger leaving it dripping with saliva. Expertly he slid it completely inside Saitou before the man had had time to tense.

Shudders went through Saitou as that finger remained inside him. He had never felt so helpless on his life. 'Don't. Don't do this.'

'Beg me to stop.'

Saitou immediately clamped his teeth together. He would never beg. Never! He heard the man's raspy chuckle and then another finger went inside him. He couldn't help a whimper from escaping as they began to stretch him.

Sano looked at Saitou's limp cock and smiled. He leaned down and kissed a nipple. The man jerked and he began sucking it, nipping it lightly and rolling it with his tongue. 'What are you doing?'

'If you won't beg me to stop, then you'll beg me to fuck you.'

'You're crazy!'

Sano just fisted his cock on his other hand and began moving it in time with his thrusting fingers.

Saitou gasped as heat began spreading through him. His body awakened and he moaned in pleasure as the stranger's caresses made him shiver. Sano took advantage of Saitou's slightly opened mouth and kissed him. His tongue delved deep inside and he groaned. He had never tasted someone as good as Saitou. Slowly, tentatively, the other man began participating in the kiss until their tongues were battling, seeking each other hungrily. Sano lifted his mouth and blindly Saitou tried to capture it back. When the older man realised what he had done he blushed.

Sano smiled noticing the blush beneath the blindfold and caressed his cheek. 'No one has ever tasted as good as you 'Jime. I thought you wouldn't taste good because of your smoking habits but you do.' He leaned down again and gave him a short kiss. 'But then it's probable that I would find you tasty anyway.'

'Oh really? Because you hate me and now I'm at your mercy?'

'No.' He leaned down and blew hot breath on his ear making him shiver. 'Because I'm in love with you. I've been for some years now.'

'What?!'

Sano started moving his fingers again making him moan. He slid down Saitou's body and looked at the erect cock in front of him. He gave a tentative lick and the man groaned. Encouraged he began sucking it drawing a scream of pleasure from the older man. He fumbled through the nightstand in search of a bottle of lube. He found it and took his fingers from inside Saitou. The man moaned in disappointment and Sano grinned around his length. He coated his fingers and entered him with them again. When there were three inside Saitou he began the stretching and searched for that special spot. He knew he had found it when Saitou screamed loudly and his hips began lifting towards Sano's hand. 'Oh please…'

Sano stopped all he was doing and looked up at Saitou's blindfolded face. Mibu's wolf had begged?!

'Please don't stop!'

'I don't plan to 'Jime.'

He coated himself and climbed up his body, lying flush against him. He kissed the other man and gently he began entering him.

Saitou gasped as he felt something big, warm and hard enter him. He made his body relax to accommodate the size going inside him. When the unknown man was completely inside him he felt his head fall into the crook of his neck, gasping against his ear.

'You feel so good.' Sano kissed his neck tenderly and sucked his earlobe. 'Are you all right? Do you feel any pain?'

'No pain. I'm…' He blushed. 'I'm fine.'

'Thank heavens. You feel so good 'Jime. Hot, tight…being inside you like this…it's like touching heaven.' He kissed the other man desperately while his body began moving in and out of him. 'I've dreamt of this for such a long time.' He gave a small sob. 'I love you so much Hajime.'

Saitou couldn't believe it. He was being fucked by an unknown man…and liking it. And the man was in love with him. Then the stranger began hitting his prostate every time he entered him and he couldn't think anymore. He screamed and screamed until his throat was raw.

Sano felt Saitou convulse around him and come against his stomach. He moaned and his thrusts got longer and harder until he came flooding him with his seed.

Saitou felt the man fall on top of him, completely spent and then his neck began getting wet. He blinked behind his blindfold. The man was crying! He was still deep inside him and was hugging him tightly against him, crying as if his heart was breaking.

'I love you so much 'Jime. Please don't be angry about what happened tonight.'

'I don't even know who you are.'

'I know.' He sighed. 'Part of me wishes that you would know who I am. Who gave you pleasure.' Saitou shuddered at the way the other man said _pleasure_. 'But if you knew you would kill me.'

Sano sighed and got up. He heard Saitou moan in pleasure as he got out from him and smiled sadly.

He dressed and unlocked the door. Saitou immediately tensed. 'Where are you going?'

'I'm going to talk to Tsuzuku to see about your release. You don't know where this place is so releasing you won't be a problem.'

'You can't leave me here!'

'I'll be back shortly 'Jime. Don't worry. No one will touch you.'

Before he could say anything else Sano walked out the room. Saitou remained quiet, shivering in dread. After a few minutes he heard the door open and then a chuckle. Then he felt sweating hands on him and shuddered. It wasn't the same man. He would recognize that stranger's touch anywhere. 'Who the hell are you?'

'Someone that's gonna make you suffer you bastard. You won't like it like you did with that pretty boy. Unlike him I'm going to make you suffer.'

_Pretty boy._ Then he had been fucked by someone attractive. He frowned. 'I know your voice. Kurama?!'

'Well…you recognized my voice. Now besides hurting you, I'll have to kill you.'

Saitou gritted his teeth. He hadn't known that Kurama was out of prison. The man was supposed to have been imprisoned for ten more years. Then he couldn't help but ask. 'Who was here before?'

He chuckled. 'You didn't guess?' He touched his fingers to his entrance and shoved three inside cruelly. Saitou gave a small grunt but nothing else. 'The kid took real good care of you. You're dripping wet. I bet even though you've had no one inside you before, you felt no pain. Just pleasure. Lots of it judging by the amount of come you have on your stomach.' He chuckled. 'You want to know who fucked you?' He leaned and his fetid breath invaded Saitou's nostrils. 'Sanosuke Sagara.'

Saitou tensed and then growled. 'You're lying!'

He laughed. 'Oh you don't like that, do you? But I said the truth. Sagara was here before me. And he just left you for the next man. Just like I'll leave you for someone else after me.'

'I'll find you and kill you all.'

'How will you be able to do that? You won't survive this night. You're going to be fucked out of your mind and then I'll kill you.'

'The hell you will.' Kurama jumped out of bed and faced a Sano trembling in rage. 'Get away from him right now.'

'You can't kill me.'

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't. You've touched him. He's mine and you touched him!'

'I'll tell him who you are.'

Sano hesitated. Saitou would kill him if he knew he had been fucked by the person he called ahou. And if he didn't he would despise him forever.

Kurama laughed. 'Let me go and he won't know who you are.'

Saitou was frowning. Kurama had already told him that it had been Sano who… fucked him. Apparently the man was scared of the boy. He had only seen him a few times over the last four years. The first times the boy had come near him trying to talk to him, smiling happily at him. But Saitou had only insulted him, giving him the cold shoulder and ignored him. After a couple of times of being treated that way, Sano had stopped going to him. Even when they met on the dojo he avoided him. Never speaking or looking at him. Sometimes he had caught the kid looking at him with such longing on his eyes…He had loved him? Sano still loved him? Had he hurt the kid as much as he suspected he did? Saitou couldn't even remember why he had been mean to Sano. It just became a habit.

'I can't let you go. You touched him. No one touches him but me!'

Saitou would have lifted an eyebrow if the blindfold had permitted it. The boy sure was possessive of him.

'I'll tell him who you are and then what will you do?'

'I'll deal with it. Now stop trying to blackmail me, you coward, and fight!'

He lunged at Kurama and punched him before the man could open his mouth. A mindless rage took him when he remembered seeing those man's fingers inside Saitou. He beat him repeatedly until the sound of a neck breaking was heard. Sano looked at the man he still held in his hands and didn't feel sorry for killing him. He had hurt Saitou. That was more than enough reason to kill him. He let go of the man and went to the bed. 'Hajime? Are you all right?'

'I would be better if you released me.'

'I will.' He leaned over the other man and kissed him sweetly.

Saitou sighed. So tender. He had never known anyone who would dare treating Mibu's wolf like china. But the kiss tasted of goodbye.

'I love you Saitou Hajime. I'm going to puncture you with something to make you sleep. When you wake up you'll be in your house.'

Saitou shivered. He hated being at someone else's mercy, especially if he was unconscious. 'Do you know where my house is?'

'Yes. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you.' He caressed his cheek. 'Thank you. It meant so much to me to have made love to you.'

Saitou felt a prickling on his neck. Just before sleep took him he smirked. _Don't worry ahou. You'll see me again. You can bet on that._

Saitou blinked open his eyes and looked around. He was back at his house. He sat up and felt a slight discomfort on his bottom. That's when he realised that he was clean and dressed. Had the ahou given him a bath and dressed him? He flopped back on the bed. Sanosuke Sagara was in love with him. What a laugh. He visualized the kid in front of him. Spiky brown hair, soulful brown eyes, goofy grin and trademark white jacket and pants. He frowned. Now that he thought of it the kid had changed a bit. He was more muscled for one thing. Since he no longer used those bandages, his every muscles were plain to see. His eyes widened when he realised that the kid really had a gorgeous body. And he looked sadder. Sano had begun working to help the dojo and the people in it. He didn't know what his job was but it sure paid well. He had expected him to marry Megumi but he didn't. She ended up marrying someone else_. I've loved you for years now._ Well, that might explain why he didn't marry the foxy woman. And the kid was no longer a kid. He was a man. A gorgeous man if he was honest to himself. In a week time there would be a lunch at the dojo. Him and several others like Aoshi and his gang were also invited. He smirked. It would be a perfect occasion to meet him. He didn't know what would happen when he saw him but he couldn't help the shiver of anticipation to go through his body. His cock hardened and his entrance clenched just thinking of the pleasure of having Sano inside him. He gritted his teeth and corrected himself. He would the one doing the fucking, not the other way around. He still had to make the boy pay for that. Oh…he really was going to go to that lunch.

Sano watched Aoshi and the others enter the dojo. So far Saitou hadn't arrived. When he was invited he hadn't even given an answer to Kaoru so no one knew for sure if he was coming or not. He clenched his fists. He had never been so nervous on his life. He knew that Saitou didn't know who had made love to him but he was nervous. He greeted his friends and smiled at them, giving them his goofy smile that always made people happy. They entered the house while he started pacing. Maybe he was anxious over nothing. Saitou wouldn't come. He detested gatherings like this. He turned to enter the house when he heard a smoke husky voice behind him.

'Hello ahou. Long time no see.'

He froze. He couldn't move even if his life depended on it. 'Hajime…'

Kenshin, who appeared on the doorway, saved Sano. 'Saitou! How nice of you to come.' He frowned at the static Sano. 'Are you all right? You look rather flushed.' He rolled his eyes. 'You two haven't begun fighting have you?'

Sano blinked. 'No. No we haven't. I'm going inside the house.'

Saitou smirked watching Sano nearly running to the house. 'Why don't we also go inside? I believe you've invited me to lunch right?'

Kenshin nodded still frowning at where Sano had been. 'Right. He just acted so weird.' He narrowed his eyes on Saitou. 'Are you sure you didn't say anything to him?'

He shrugged. 'I doubt that he would even realise my insults if I insulted him.'

'He's a good boy. Don't hurt him.'

_You're wrong. He's not a boy anymore. He's a man. About hurting him? That's the only thing I know. I can't love anyone. I don't know how to love. Which was why my wife divorced me._ 'I'll try to be as civil as possible.'

'Thank you. I would appreciate it.'

Saitou watched Sano play with the food on his plate. Finally after about ten minutes he dropped his sticks and got up. 'I just remembered something I need to do.' He gave a little bow without looking at Saitou even once. 'Excuse me please. I'll come back later in the afternoon.'

He didn't wait for anyone to answer and left the dining room practically running.

Saitou nearly chocked on his rice with laughter. Now that he knew that Sano was in love with him it was so easy to read the younger man.

Sano punched the rock reducing it to dust. He had been here for three hours now. He would have to go back to the dojo but he couldn't face Saitou. He loved that man to madness and after that night…he couldn't bear to be near him and not say that he loved him. Not touch him. He needed to touch that man so badly.

He fell to his knees sobbing.

'That's rather extreme don't you think?' Sano turned with widened eyes towards Saitou. He just smirked. 'If it hurts, you shouldn't have punched that rock.'

Sano just gaped at him. 'What are you doing here?'

'Too much sugar back in the dojo.' He cocked his head to the side. 'So…why are you crying?'

'What's it to you?'

He shrugged. 'Just curious.'

Sano got up and dusted off his pants. 'Keep your curiosity to yourself.'

He smirked. 'Backing down ahou?'

He blinked back tears that were threatening to spill. 'I'm thinking of going to Kyoto.'

He frowned. 'Oh?!'

Sano shrugged. 'I need a change of airs and Aoshi and the others will be there. I've got enough money saved to take a very long vacation.'

'Why this sudden urge to go to Kyoto?'

He smiled sadly and Saitou felt a pang on his chest. 'Let's just say that I'm not happy here.'

'I always thought that a bottle of sake would make you happy no matter where you were.'

Sano just looked at him for a long time then turned his back on him and began walking back to the dojo. Saitou grabbed his arm and turned him. 'Don't turn your back on me ahou. I…' He blinked when he saw tears falling from Sano's eyes. He had really hurt the kid. Did he love him that much that even a joke hurt him? Hesitantly he let go of his arm. 'What's wrong with you?'

'Have you ever loved anyone? Loved a person so much that the mere sight of him made you happy while a slight joke made you unbearably unhappy?'

'No.'

'Well I have. I love someone like that. And I can't…I can't stand to be near him and not touch him.'

'Him? You're in love with a man?'

Sano widened his eyes. 'I…I…'

'Is it Kenshin?'

He blinked and then his lips twitched. 'You're crazy you know? He's like a brother to me.'

'Then who?'

His eyes turned brooding. 'Not your business. You should be happy you know?'

'How so?'

'You won't have to put up with me anymore.'

'I hardly see you.'

Sano sniffed. 'I know.'

Saitou smiled. Sano looked cute when he pouted. 'That's the attitude of a coward you know?'

He frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

'Why don't you go after him?'

He blushed heavily. 'He would beat me to a bloody pulp if he knew.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

Saitou just smirked and threw an arm around the younger man's shoulder making him look up at him in surprise. 'Come on ahou. Let's go back to the dojo.' He rolled his eyes. 'That foxy lady of yours was sending daggers at me and told me to go and get you.'

Sano blushed. 'She's…she's a good friend.'

'I always thought you two would end up married.'

He sighed. 'We tried for a while but…it didn't work out.' He shook his head and smiled. 'She's happy now. Megumi has found the perfect man for her and her daughter is adorable.' He squirmed uncomfortably and moved his shoulder, trying to dislodge Saitou's arm. 'Can you take your arm? It's really uncomfortable.'

He smirked. 'Really?!' He placed his arm more securely around his shoulder and pulled him to his body. He nearly laughed out loud when Sano blushed. 'Afraid I'll break your neck ahou?'

'No.'

'Oh?'

'If you ever felt the urge to kill me, you would do it on a fair fight.'

Saitou scratched his chin. 'Hum…you're probably right.' He released the younger and smirked when he sighed in relief. 'Let's go back to the dojo shall we? Kenshin made me promise to be civil and I'm a man of my word.'

'Sure.'

Saitou hesitated but then he had to ask. 'You're sure about going to Kyoto?'

'Yes.'

'Told anyone yet?'

'No. I…I made that decision a week ago.'

'What do you mean?' If he didn't knew better Saitou would say that Sano was giving him clues to find out that he had been the man on the other night.

'Something happened between him and me and…I can't stay here.'

Saitou looked at him and Sano blushed. 'You've become lovers?'

He hesitated. 'No…not exactly. We…went to bed once. That's it.'

'Oh I see. He got what he wanted from you and now he doesn't want you anymore.'

Sano glared hotly at him. 'He's not like that! He's an honourable man. He would never use me that way!'

Saitou felt like laughing. How amusing it was to have the ahou defend him. 'Of course. That's why you're leaving to Kyoto. Because he's honourable.'

He growled. 'Shut up! I won't allow you to speak of him this way. I love that man and he… he…'

'He what? He loves you? Has he told you that?'

Sano blinked back tears. 'No.' Then he straightened his shoulders. 'It doesn't matter. We would probably end up killing each other if we tried to have a relationship.' He hesitated. 'And I'm thinking of moving on. I'll always love him but…he isn't the only man in the world. There are others. I'll find someone who'll love me. As a matter of fact…I've been thinking of someone else.'

Saito frowned. _Forget me? Not bloody likely_. 'Oh really?! Who? I hope it's not me.'

He blushed heavily. 'No…not you…just…someone else.' He shrugged. 'He's beautiful and quite calm. Unlike the other.'

'You mean the other was ugly?'

'No! He's gorgeous! I meant that he wasn't calm. I mean…he's cold but he also has a burning anger beneath that cool exterior.'

Saitou's lips twitched. So Sano found him gorgeous did he? 'Then who is this new guy?'

He blushed and snarled. 'Not your business. I don't even understand why you're asking me this.'

He shrugged. 'I did promise to be civil. I think I'm being civil, don't you? Besides, I'm getting curious.'

'Go take your curiosity somewhere else.'

'Look who's not being civil.'

Sano just growled and began walking ahead of him. Saitou tackled him sending him crashing to the ground. Sano got up in a jump. 'You bastard!'

He launched himself at Saitou and they rolled on the ground, each trying to immobilize the other. Sano ended up on top, his hips cradled between Saitou's legs, his hands on each side of the older man's face, shackling his wrists to the ground.

His grin was feral as he looked down at Mibu's wolf. 'I've won.'

Saitou frowned, feeling warmth invade him and making him hot. He stirred and both of them gasped as their manhood's mashed together. Good god but it felt good to have Sano on top of him.

Sano looked down at him and incapable of resisting settled his body more securely on top of Saitou laying down on him, their bodies touching from chest to groin. He groaned and closed his eyes giving a small thrust. 'You're heaven.'

He gulped. This was different. A week ago when Sano had taken him he had been restricted and incapable of moving. If he let the younger man take him now…he would have to admit to himself that he wanted him. He had just planned to have some fun with the kid, but Sano loved him so much. Was he really capable of hurting someone like that? 'Sano…I…I thought you weren't thinking of me as a replacement for that man you love.'

He opened his eyes and gave him a smothering look. 'You're getting hard. You're liking this.'

'I…' He turned his head to the side and decided to be partly honest. 'Last week I… well let's just say that a man…loved me. It was the first time that happened to me. I'm just curious to know if what I felt wasn't more of a dream than reality.' He felt Sano's member getting hard and his body responded to it. He looked at him. 'Kiss me.'

Sano's eyes shone with happiness and slowly his head descended. Saitou saw the kid's blush and smirked. 'Embarrassed?'

'Yes. I've never thought that you would ask me to kiss you.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'You don't seem to mind being asked.' He squirmed beneath him making the boy groan. 'By the contrary. Your body looks more than willing. Are you sure you're not thinking of replacing that man with me? After all I…'

Sano didn't give him any more time to say anything and just kissed him. He groaned as the man opened his mouth for his invasion and thrust his tongue against his. He wanted to be inside Saitou again. He needed that so badly. He began kissing his neck and sucking his earlobe while his breathing got raspier and his thrusts turned harder and faster.

Saitou moaned in pleasure. 'We'll come in our pants like a pair of schoolboys if we don't stop.'

Sano just whimpered but slowly he stopped his thrusts. 'I need to be inside you.'

'Who said you got to be on top?'

Hesitation flickered behind Sano's eyes but he nodded. 'I assumed…but it's ok. If that's how you want it.'

He frowned. Why should Sano be surprised to be the uke? 'Then let me go.'

Sano hesitated but then he released Saitou and lifted himself, sitting on his legs.

Saitou lifted himself to a sitting position and untied the younger man's pants drawing out his erecting. His eyes widened when he saw him. No wonder he had felt so big inside him. The kid was huge! 'Turn around.'

Sano hesitated but sighing he did as he was told. He stayed on his fours and widened his legs, presenting himself to Saitou's view.

Saitou watched that perfect butt and gulped. He spitted on his fingers and gently inserted them into the kid. He stretched him a bit impatiently and then, after opening his pants, he coated himself with saliva. He nudged Sano's entrance and felt him shiver. 'Ready?'

'Yes.'

Saitou took a deep breath and entered him fully with a single thrust. A hot and tight sheath surrounded him and he moaned. He began thrusting inside the kid but frowned. Something wasn't right. He had felt much more pleasure when Sano had been inside him. Much more connected. He heard the boy moan but he noticed the difference from the other day. That night Sano had been growling with pleasure, completely taken with it. Just like Saitou. He realized that their positions were inversed. He growled and began thrusting harder inside Sano. He was not a uke! He kept the rhythm going until both came. Saitou fell to his side and stayed there gasping. Sano just pulled his pants up and tied them. Then he got up and looked down at Saitou. 'We should go you know? They'll start worrying if we don't hurry.'

Saitou frowned but he also got up and composed his clothes. Sano didn't say anything and just started walking towards the dojo. He snarled. 'What the hell is wrong with you? You wanted a fuck didn't you?'

'I wanted to be inside you, yes. I didn't like it so much this way…' He smiled sadly at him. 'It wasn't that I didn't like it. It's just…It's all right. Sometimes people just aren't compatible.'

Saitou practically growled. He knew the kid was right. It had felt so much better to him to have Sano inside him than the other way around. Apparently the kid felt the same. Damn it! How could he be a uke?! 'Fine. Then let's just go to the others.'

Sano just nodded and didn't speak until they arrived at the dojo.

Sano was just entering the house when he stumbled against Aoshi. Instinctively the other man grabbed him around the waist to support him. Sano looked at those calm blue eyes and blushed.

Saitou frowned. Aoshi could release the ahou. The two of them just stayed looking at each other's eyes and Sano's blush was increasing by the second. 'Typical ahou. Clumsy has usual.'

Sano tensed and Aoshi took a step back although he seemed to have a bit of difficulty releasing the younger man. 'It wasn't Sagara-san's fault. It could have happened to anyone.'

Sano blushed looking pleased. 'Thank you. I'm going to take a bath. Could you please tell the rest of them that I'll join them in a minute?'

'Of course.'

Sano grinned at him and went to the bathhouse.

Saitou frowned looking at the kid's retreating back. He had never seen him being so polite to anyone before. He looked at Aoshi. Sano had said that the man he was considering was beautiful and calm. He sure filled the bill. Aoshi turned his head towards him and smirked very lightly. Saitou's eyes widened. He knew! He knew what had happened between Sano and him.

'You know…some people, the one's you least expect, are born to be seme's.'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Sano is a seme not a uke. He may have been willing to be one for you but he didn't enjoy it. Neither did you I would say.' He smiled lightly. 'I think that you would prefer to have him inside you.' He shrugged. 'Not that I would blame you. I've seen Sano naked. Wouldn't mind having _that_ inside me myself.'

He snarled feeling angry. He wasn't a uke! How could this man say such a stupid thing?! 'Oh really?! Then why don't you go to the bathhouse and let that kid fuck you?'

'I plan to.' He smirked when Saitou gaped at him. 'As soon as he no longer has your scent on him.'

'What?!'

'I could smell you in him.' He turned towards the house. 'I'm going to tell the others that Sano has arrived. I'll go to him afterwards. I've been waiting for Sano to forget you but he never did. After today…I won't wait anymore.'

Saitou watched Aoshi disappear inside the house and growled. He was sure that Sano wasn't going to fuck Aoshi, not so soon after being with him but he couldn't help feeling insecure. He went to the bathhouse and through an opening watched Sano sponge himself. What a body that kid had. The door slid open and Aoshi went inside.

Sano sputtered and placed the washing cloth on his groin. 'Aoshi?! What the hell are you doing here?!'

'I felt like taking a bath too.' He undid the sash that kept his robe closed and took it off standing naked before Sano.

The kid watched his body. Beautiful…even his scars didn't detract from it. By the contrary, they seemed to add to it. 'You've suffered a lot haven't you?'

He shrugged. 'It's life. Do you want me to wash your back?'

He shook his head and smiled. 'No thank you. I'm done.' He hesitated and then blushed shyly. 'Do you want me to wash yours?'

He smiled. 'Why not?'

Sano got up and wrapped a towel around his hips and Aoshi sat on his bench. He tipped a basin of warm water on him, wetting him throughoutly. Then he went behind him and began washing him. After a while he began massaging the older man and his hands turned sensual. He heard Aoshi groan and he couldn't resist. His arms went around the other man and began washing his chest. They descended slightly and began caressing his hard stomach. Aoshi moaned insistently and leaned against Sano's chest. The kid fitted his head on his shoulder, his cheek touching Aoshi's and he looked down. The beautiful man was perfectly erect. He stopped his caresses, looking at his erect member.

'Please…don't stop.' He squirmed on the bench and turned his face towards Sano's, his lips lingering on his cheek. 'Kiss me.'

Sano hesitated for a moment but then he kissed the older man while his hands went down further and began pumping his length.

Saitou stifled a moan and opened his pants drawing out his erection and pumping it. He watched Sano turn Aoshi around and look at him.

'Aoshi? I…'

'Shush…I want you inside me now.'

He widened his eyes and smiled, taking off his towel. He picked Aoshi up, without any strain while the other man yelped at the unsuspected move and sat on the bench where Aoshi had been, with the other man straddling him. Sano wetted his fingers on the washing cloth and gently, inserted two fingers inside the other man. 'You're all right?'

He inhaled sharply. 'Yes, it's just…it's been a while for me.'

Sano smiled tenderly and pulled his head down kissing him, while his fingers moved inside that perfect body, stretching him.

Aoshi squirmed, his body wanting a deeper penetration until he growled at the younger man. 'Damn it Sano! I want your cock not your fingers!' He moaned when Sano hit his prostate. 'Please! Just fuck me!'

Sano wetted his length and then slowly, gently he began descending Aoshi on him, filling him completely, making the other man groan aloud.

Saitou closed his eyes and after sucking his fingers he touched them to his opening and shoved them inside. He groaned lowly. Just like Aoshi, he needed Sano inside him. Desperately. He looked at the two men that had begun moving.

Aoshi just growled trying to make Sano move the way he wanted. Finally the kid grabbed his hips and stilled him.

'Sano!'

'Do you want to dominate?'

Aoshi blinked and then he blushed. 'I…I want you inside me.'

He gave him a sweet smile. 'I can be inside you and you can still dominate.' Sano moved to lie down on the floor, never coming out of Aoshi. He grinned up at the man mounting him. 'Now…my body is yours. Take your pleasure the way you want.'

He blushed. 'It's…embarrassing. I feel vulnerable this way.'

He smiled sweetly and cupped his cheeks on his big powerful hands. 'You're the one in control. There's nothing vulnerable in that.' He lifted his hips slamming himself inside Aoshi, hitting his prostate and making him moan. 'Now move, please! I'm going crazy!'

He smiled shyly and hesitantly began moving. After a few minutes their bodies were straining towards each other, the sound of wet flesh hitting wet flesh. Moans and groans filled the bathhouse where the two men were doing their best to reach the ultimate pleasure.

Saitou continued watching. He had come a while ago…and he had to admit it to himself. He had been born to be Sano's uke. He got up, cleaning himself and the mess he made with a handkerchief. He had taken five paces when he heard them scream their release. He shook his head. He had admitted to himself that he wanted Sano but…wasn't it too late? Sano had found in Aoshi a younger lover. Saitou was almost 40 years old while Aoshi was 10 years younger…and 10 times more beautiful. He had hurt Sano repeatedly while Aoshi had always been nice to him. He growled. Damn it! Sano had said that he loved him! He was his not Aoshi's!

Sano hugged Aoshi to him. 'You all right?'

'Yes. I'm great.' He lifted his head looking down at the younger man. 'I should ask you that you know? I may be crushing you.'

He smiled. 'I'm too strong for that. Besides you feel great that way.'

He moved a little and clasped his inner muscles around Sano's length. 'You're the one who feels great this way.'

Sano grinned delighted. 'You're a flirt. I would never have thought that you would be so provocative.'

'You don't like it?'

'I love it.' He laughed and lifted his chest, sitting on the floor with Aoshi still straddling him. 'It's a wonderful surprise. You're usually so serious. I'm glad that you can feel happiness.'

He smiled. 'You've made me very happy a minute ago.'

Sano hugged the man tightly while laughing. 'We better go to the house. It wouldn't do for them to find us like this.' He looked Aoshi in the eyes and blushed. 'Do you… do you want to come to my room later this night?'

He blinked. 'You want to see me again?'

'Don't you?'

'Yes! I just…never mind. I would love to go to your room.'

'It's a date then.'

They finished off bathing and smiling to each other they went to meet the others in the house.

All talk in the dinning room ending when Aoshi and Sano entered laughing and smiling to each other. They had never seen Aoshi laugh before.

Kenshin blinked at them. 'Sano I…' He looked uncertainly at both of them. They had this shinning aura about them that just spoke of sex. 'Have you taken care of that business you mentioned earlier?'

Sano smiled sadly. 'Yes. That business is finished.'

Saitou frowned heavily. The kid was referring to him. He was sure of it.

Sano looked at Aoshi and blushed. 'You know…the man I was body-guarding took a vacation for a month. I've decided to do the same.' He blushed harder. 'I'm thinking of going to Kyoto.'

Aoshi blinked and then a slow smile began stretching his lips. 'Really?! I'll be sure to find some time to show you the sights.'

Sano turned on the futon when he felt a presence outside his door. He sat on the bed and watched the man he loved enter his room. In the mid light he could see Saitou dressed with only a pair of black baggy pants. 'What are you doing here?'

'Not happy to see me ahou?' Saitou growled while his eyes glowed in rage. 'Maybe you were waiting for someone else?'

Sano remained sited on the bed. He always slept naked and he didn't feel like exposing himself to Saitou's eyes. 'Not your damn business. Go away.'

He was trying to get rid of him? No one did that! 'Like hell I will. I'm going to fuck you again and you're going to love it.'

He smiled and shrugging to himself he got up. To hell with his nudity. 'I didn't love it the first time Saitou. You can bet that I'm not going to give my ass to you again.'

He growled. 'We'll see about that won't we?'

Saitou moved and grabbed Sano's naked body to his chest and almost moaned when he felt the young man's hot skin against his own. 'I'll make you beg and moan like a whore.' He wrapped a hand around Sano's cock and squeezed lightly making him gasp. 'You'll love being my bitch.'

That woke him up. 'Like hell I will.' He was tired. Tired of being constantly hurt by Saitou.

Before he released himself the door opened and Aoshi entered his room closing the door silently behind him. He turned and stopped looking transfixed at the scene before him. A naked Sano was pressed against the body of a nearly naked Saitou. For the first time in his life Aoshi didn't know what to do. 'I…'

'Aoshi!'

'I'm sorry I…'

He turned and left. He couldn't believe how humiliated he felt right now. He went to his room and sat on his futon holding his head on his hands. He had known that Sano loved Saitou. He had even known that he had had sex with the man a few hours before having sex with him. He just didn't count with the feeling of pain and betrayal that he was experiencing right now. He liked Sano. He really liked the boy. And when the younger man said that he wanted to see him again he had felt a happiness the likes of which he hadn't felt in many years. He had hoped for an end to his loneliness. Amazed he saw a tear fall on his hand and realized he was crying. Crying! For a boy who didn't love him and had used him as a means to provoke jealousy in Saitou. Apparently it had worked. His heart hurt like it hadn't hurt in years.

'Let me go!' Sano pushed Saitou violently away from him and turned towards his door.

'Where are you going? After your new lover? Are you going to be his bitch?' He sneered. 'Any cock will do isn't that right?'

Sano sighed. Finally. After being with Aoshi and experienced what it was like to make love with someone sweet like him Sano was finally realizing why he and Saitou would never work out. Saitou despised him. He would always look at him as if he was a worm. A lower being. Aoshi looked at him as an equal. He had a chance at happiness with that peaceful man and he was going to grab it. He had sent away too many chances at happiness because of Saitou. No more. Never again. Sano turned and looked at the enraged man. He took a step forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 'Good bye Saitou.'

He turned and left Mibu's wolf looking after him.

Saitou watched Sano walk out of his room and bending the corner. 'Sano?' The boy kept walking and in two paces he disappeared from his view. _He did it. He left me. Just like that. How could he leave me?! He said he loved me! He's not supposed to leave me!_

Saitou sank to the floor and grabbed his head. What had he done?! Why did he have to be so aggressive and mean to him?! It was like an instinct. As if he needed to do it to protect himself. He moaned. It wasn't possible. He couldn't be in love with Sano. It just wasn't possible. He had never thought of the boy like that. He didn't! He moaned remembering every time he had hurt the kid in order to protect himself. It had been instinctive just like tonight. But it was already too late. Sano had gotten under his skin and he needed him.

His very soul hurting he moaned. 'Sano…come back…please.'

Sanosuke opened the door to Aoshi's room and found the beautiful man curled on his futon, biting his own pillow to stop the sobs that were raking his body. A hand went around his heart and squeezed tight. Did Aoshi like him that much? Did he really mean this much to the beautiful man?

'Aoshi…'

His head snapped up and he faced Sano with a face ravaged by tears. 'What are you doing here?! You were supposed to be with Saitou!'

'No I wasn't. I was supposed to be with you. He…invited himself to my room and I…I realized that there will never be anything between me and Saitou.'

'You love him. How can you say that?'

His eyes widened. 'How did you know?'

'Oh please! I'm not like Kenshin you know? I pay attention to the people around me.'

He sighed and stepped inside Aoshi's room, closing the door behind him. 'I think that we need to talk.'

Aoshi hesitated and then nodded, sitting on the futon, bending his knees and hugging them. 'I'm listening.' A small sad smile played on his lips. 'You do realize that you're completely naked don't you?'

He blushed and then shrugged. 'You've seen me naked before.' He seated himself next to Aoshi and bent his knees to hide himself from his view. 'Anything you wanna ask, I'll answer you.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Anything?'

'Anything at all.'

'You love Saitou don't you?'

He hesitated and then sighed. 'Yes…I think that part of me will always love him no matter what.'

'Then why aren't you with him?'

He smiled sadly. 'Sometimes we love things that aren't good for you. I've been in love with him for years now Aoshi. Not once was he nice to me. He's always sarcastic and cruel.' His eyes fell on his knees. 'I'm tired of being hurt by him. Every time I see him and he's cruel to me…I die a little. It's time to stop hurting. I'm better than that. If he doesn't realize what he could have with me then…it's his loss. I love him. A lot. No one in his life will ever love him as much as I love him but…enough. I've been kicked by him too many times. Tonight was the last.' He lifted his eyes and looked at Aoshi. He smiled. He always felt so serene when he was with the man. 'It's time to move on. You know…even before we had sex I had already decided to go to Kyoto. I wanted to try and seduce you. To have a relationship with you. Something healthy and worth keeping.'

'I'm worth keeping?'

'Oh yes.' He hesitated and then he pulled the beautiful man into his arms, hugging him tightly. 'You're worth anything.'

'That's nice to know but…' He grunted. 'You're squeezing me to death Sano.'

'Oh…sorry! I didn't realize it!' He grabbed his shoulders and looked at him. 'Are you hurt?'

'Sano.' His tone was patience itself. 'I'm one of the best swordsmen in Japan. One of the strongest. What do you think?'

'Oh…' He blushed. 'Didn't mean to offend you. It's just that you always look so peaceful. So serene. As if you're incapable of hurting anyone.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Nice to know that you consider me a weakling.'

Sano grinned. 'Not a weakling. You're beautiful and to think of you damaged…it gives me the shivers.'

'So…' He leaned towards Sano his mouth almost brushing the young man. He smirked when he saw Sano gulp. 'I'm beautiful am I?'

'Yes.' His voice was gruff.

And then he couldn't resist anymore. He closed the small distance between them and kissed Aoshi. He was gentle and hesitant until Aoshi growled with impatience and attacked him. Sano found himself on his back being kissed senseless. Extremely pleased he gave as good as he got.

He gasped and interrupted the kiss when Aoshi wrapped his hand around his hard length. 'What are you doing?!'

He grinned. 'Taking the initiative.'

Sano huffed but was incapable of holding his grin. 'I thought you were supposed to be timid.'

'I am. Don't you see how shy I am?'

And he went down on Sano, attacking his senses and his body. His kissed every inch of skin and if he noticed that Sano had a particular sensitive spot he would double his efforts there. He was caressing Sano's thighs and licking his hipbone when the boy stopped him. 'Don't!'

He frowned and lifted his head. 'Why not? It's been a long time since I performed this particular…service but…'

He smiled and placed both hands on Aoshi's cheeks. 'You're sweet but if you do that, I'll come immediately. I want us to come together.'

'Oh…'

Sano just turned and lifted his butt. Aoshi frowned. 'What are you doing?'

He turned his head to look at the older man. 'I thought you wanted to take me.'

'Why would you think that?'

'Saitou…he…'

He gritted his teeth. 'I am not Saitou. I don't want you to do something that you don't enjoy.'

Sano sat on the futon and looked down. 'It's not that I don't like it. It's just…'

'It doesn't feel right.'

He lifted his face and nodded. 'I'm sorry.'

He sighed. 'You've nothing to be sorry of Sano. I enjoy being the uke as much as I enjoy being seme. It feels wonderful for me to let go and give the control to someone else. I'm always in control. I have to be constantly strong and sensible. Sometimes I need to let go.'

He nodded and then hesitated. 'I understand but…how can you trust someone like that?'

He smiled. 'I don't.'

'But what about me?'

'Anya and you were the only lovers I ever had.'

His eyes rounded until they were huge. 'What?! But…but…oh my god…why didn't you tell me?! I just…I took you just like that! I would have done...'

'Done what?'

'I don't know! Would have been gentler I guess.' Then he realized what it meant. With a somber look and looked deep in Aoshi's eyes. 'You like me. A lot.'

'Yes I do. I've been considering how to go about making you my lover but…I was always afraid that you would reject me. I did try to kill Kenshin several times.'

'What changed? Why did you finally made your move?'

'Because of Saitou. I knew you were in love with him and I was just waiting for you to either get over him or finally make your move towards him. But today…when you came back smelling of him…the thought of losing you…I had to try and see if I had I shot at you.' His eyes looked infinitely sad. 'Do I have a shot at you Sano?'

'I'm here aren't I?'

He smiled lightly. 'Yes…you are.'

'I don't love you.'

Aoshi's smile turned infinitely sad. 'I know.'

'But it will be very easy to love you. I like you. Believe me when I say that it won't take much to love you.'

With a trembling hand he cupped Sano's cheek. 'Sano…'

'Everything is going to work out perfectly.' He hesitated. 'Would you mind if we didn't make love tonight? I just feel like holding you.'

'Only if I can hug you back.'

They smiled at each other and, after Aoshi divested himself of his robe and was naked, they laid on the futon, pulling the covers up. Sano pulled Aoshi to him and they snuggled to each others bodies.

Saitou hesitated. It was quiet in Aoshi's room. Tentatively he opened the door and found them snuggled together, Sano's hand on Aoshi's hair, caressing it lightly. The boy snapped open his eyes and fixed a burning look on him.

Saitou trembled under the strength of that look and then jealousy invaded him. 'You're not going to keep him.'

'Try and stop me Saitou Hajime.'

'You love me. How can you love me and be with him?' He sneered. 'A man turned coward. A complete submissive.'

He smiled. 'Aoshi isn't a coward and you know it. As to being submissive…well…you would have to know him.'

'You're mine!'

'No. You never bothered to make me yours. You never paid attention to me before today.'

'I fucked you. That means you're mine.'

'No. It just means I made a mistake. It won't happen again Saitou.' He looked down at Aoshi's peaceful face and smiled. 'I've got someone else to love now. Someone worth it.'

A fist squeezed Saitou's heart. He meant it. There was no mistaking the tenderness in Sano's face when he looked at Aoshi. He gritted his teeth. 'Like hell.'

He sighed. 'What's it to you anyway Saitou? You never liked me. Never felt anything but distaste towards me.'

'You fucked me and made me like it. Do you think I can forget that?'

His eyes widened. 'You know? How?'

'Kurama. The man you killed. He told me it was you.' He growled. 'You said you loved me.'

'I'm tired of being hurt by you Saitou. It's too late now for you to change your mind.'

'Why? Because of that pretty boy? He's a better fuck than me is that it? I bet he squeals like a girl.'

Sano's eyes darkened in anger. 'Don't speak of Aoshi like that. He's ten times the man you are.'

Aoshi sighed and lifted he's head from Sano's chest. 'I can defend myself Sano.'

'You're awake.' He blushed. 'Sorry.'

'It's all right.' He looked at Saitou. 'Unless you want the whole dojo to hear our conversation, close the door.'

Saitou gritted his teeth but then he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Sano and Aoshi sat on the futon and looked at Saitou. Aoshi was the first to break the silence. 'I won't give him up.'

'I see. You like being fucked by him.'

'Yes I do.' He smirked at the surprised look in Saitou's face. 'At least I'm honest with myself. I like having my ass pounded. You do too. You just won't admit that to yourself.'

'Like hell! I'm not a damned uke like you. You're pathetic.'

Aoshi's lips thinned and Sano recognized the glow in his eyes.

Saitou never stood a chance. The complete unexpected attack sent him to the floor and next thing he knew he was being held face down on the futon, Aoshi immobilizing him with his body weight.

'Aoshi…I don't think…'

'He needs to get down from his pedestal Sano. And I'm going to prove to him just how much he enjoys being the uke.'

He blinked. 'You're going to fuck him?!'

That sent Saitou thrashing against Aoshi. 'Yes.'

He hesitated and then smirked a little. 'Can I watch?'

'No.' He sent a smothering look at him. 'You can participate. I've never done a threesome.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Neither have I.'

'I'll do him and you'll do me.'

'You can't rape me! I'll kill you for this!'

'You can try.' He looked at Sano. 'Shall we begin to get him…in the mood?'

'Sure. One thing though.'

He took off his red bandana and gagged Saitou, turning the older man on his back. When Aoshi lifted an eyebrow at him he smirked. 'Saitou here is a screamer.'

'Really?! Does he beg too?'

'Yes…' He touched Saitou face, looking deep into those desperate eyes. 'He begs.'

Aoshi recognized the sadness in Sano's voice. 'We'll go slowly with him. Just because we're doing this doesn't mean we can't be gentle.'

'Thank you.'

'I would never hurt someone you love Sano.'

He blinked back tears and leaned in to kiss Aoshi. What begun as simple tender kiss turned into a battle of tongues, wet and hot.

Aoshi interrupted the kiss chuckling.

Sano blinked at him confused. 'What?'

'I think our little guest is enjoying himself. A lot.'

'Oh really?' He looked at Saitou's face and found it red. 'Just hold his arms.'

'He'll kick.'

'Don't worry. I know what I'm doing.'

As soon as Aoshi sat on Saitou's chest just holding his arms the older man began thrashing. Grinning Sano held the fabric of his pants and easily ripped them off him.

'Hum…I wish you could have ripped my clothes off. That really turns me on.'

He grinned. 'Next time angel.' He caressed one of Saitou's legs. 'He's ready.'

'Just hold his arms above his head.'

Sano circled Saitou's body and sat near his head, holding the older man's arms like Aoshi told him.

This couldn't be happening to him. Aoshi was touching him, making him moan through his gag and although his body was enjoying the man's attentions his mind wasn't. He felt dirty and corrupted. Aoshi's fingers entered him and tears began pouring from his eyes. He loved Sano. Only the boy should touch him like this. He was his. It hurt to admit this to himself but he was Sano's. Not the other way around. He had spent years protecting himself from Sano's love by hurting him and yet he loved him. His sobs were muffled by the gag as Aoshi found his prostate and began pressing it. But now, after admitting to himself what he felt for Sano, the man's touch didn't give him pleasure. While his cock started to get soft his sense of defilement increased.

'Aoshi stop.'

Aoshi blinked at Saitou's face and was shocked to see tears pour from the man's eyes. He let him go and Sano pulled him to his lap, taking off the gag and holding him tightly, rocking him back and forth. The volume of his sobs increased and his heart started breaking. 'Shush…it's all right. Please forgive me 'Jime. Shhhh don't cry. Everything will be all right.'

Saitou just burrowed his face on Sano's neck and hugged him tightly by the waist.

'Don't want to be touched by him…please…just you. I just want to be touched by you…just you…please…Sano…'

Sano lifted his face and kissed his tears, murmuring soothing words. 'He won't touch you again…I promise.'

Saitou just sobbed and hid his face on his chest. Sano lifted sad eyes to Aoshi. The other man just shook his head lightly and smiled sadly.

'I love you…I love you so much it hurts…please…don't leave me Sano…'

Aoshi watched Sano's eyes widen at the declaration of love from the older man. He had known in his heart that he had never stood a chance. Those two were made for each other. He was alone again.

'He's yours you know? Always was. He just had to realize that.'

'You did it on purpose. You knew what would happen if you touched him like that.'

'I wasn't sure but…like I said before, I pay attention to the people around me. Saitou was constantly screaming at you for you to take him.'

'What?!'

'All those arguments, that anger and sarcasm towards you…he was just provoking you to take him. Make him yours even if it was in anger.'

'I see…' He looked down at the weeping man on his lap.

'Go. Take him to your room and work things out.'

'But you…'

'I'll be all right Sano. I'm used to be alone.'

He frowned. 'You don't have to get used to it.'

'It's going to be all right. I'll manage. I always do.'

'Aoshi…'

'Go…before I break down and cry in front of you.' He sighed. 'Sano…he's the right person for you. Don't let him go. Just remember that he's yours. He'll probably fight you again. Just dominate him. I think both of you need it.'

'I will.' He got up with Saitou in his arms, cradling him against his chest. 'You should look for the right one for you too.'

He smiled sadly. 'I had hoped that it would be you. It's now clear that you're not.'

'Sometimes love just happens you know? When you least expect…'

He smiled. 'Then I'll be waiting.'

Sano frowned. 'And I want to meet him. To make sure he'll be nice to you.'

His lips twitched. 'It's a promise.'

'Good.' He hesitated. 'Good-bye Aoshi.'

'Good-bye Sano.'

When the boy left he curled into a tight ball and cried for the loss and the loneliness he was feeling.

Sano deposited Saitou on his futon. He watched the man rub his eyes free of tears and smiled thinking him cute. 'Calmer now?'

He blushed. 'Yes.'

He sat in front of him. Amused he watched Saitou back up a little. 'So…you love me.'

'Well…I…hum…'

'And you only want to be touched by me.'

He was so blushed that Sano thought that all the blood on his body was in his head.

'I embarrassed you.'

His eyes glowed yellow. 'It seems you've forgotten who you're talking to ahou. I won't accept condescending from a stupid ahou like you!'

Hurt stabbed his heart and he looked down. As usual Saitou hurt him. That's the only thing he ever did. Hurt him. But then he remembered Aoshi's warning and advice. To take him. No matter his protests.

'I haven't forgotten anything. It's you who seems to have forgotten things. Let me remind you.'

And he pounced on the man. He picked him up and threw him in the middle of the futon and then joined him, settling himself between his legs.

'Get off me!' He drew back his hand and punched Sano.

He just held his wrist on a crushing grip and placed it beside his head. Then he did the same to the other. 'If you hit me again, I'll hit you back. And believe me…I'm capable of doing much more damage than you.' To demonstrate he squeezed Saitou's wrists making the man grimace. 'Don't make me hurt you.' He let go of his wrists. 'Leave them there or I'll tie you up. Although you seemed to enjoy bondage.' He pointed a finger at his face. 'Leave them there.'

Saitou obeyed. What was wrong with him? Part of him was excited with the way Sano was dominating him. He sighed as the boy kissed him, consuming him, devouring his very soul.

And then he was sucking his earlobe while caressing his chest. Sano bit lightly until he reached his collarbone and then he sucked the skin there strongly making Saitou arch and moan for his touch.

Sano grinned when he pulled a small hard bud into his mouth and suckled hard. Aoshi was right. Saitou really wanted to be dominated and Sano loved his part as well. He bit lightly on the man's nipple making him moan loud. His hands caressed Saitou's thighs and, eagerly, the man opened them wide for him. He had Mibu's wolf at his mercy. When he finally reached Saitou's groin the man was thrashing and cursing, begging him to hurry. And then he drew Saitou's length down his throat and the man screamed. Sano felt his pre-come on his throat and sucked harder. Only when he felt the older man's balls tighten did he stop.

Saitou sobbed in desperation. 'Please…I need…I need to come…please…'

'It's not over yet 'Jime.'

He pulled one ball and then the other into his mouth, rolling each one with his tongue, sucking lightly and gently. And then he descended further.

_What's he doing?! I'm burning up. Why doesn't he take me?!_ And then he was screeching. Sano's tongue was moving inside his body, massaging his inner walls, sucking the outer skin, leaving him dripping.

'Please...'

Sano stopped and stretched on top of Saitou. 'Please what?'

He opened his eyes. He couldn't beg like this. It was too humiliating. 'Nothing.'

Sano thrust against him, rubbing their cocks together. 'Say it Saitou. I won't do anything unless you say it.'

'I have nothing to say. I…I don't want anything.' He saw Sano's eyes darken and realized the kid was serious. He was going to stop and leave him like this unless he begged! 'No…'

'As you wish.'

He moved to get up but Saitou lifted his legs wrapping them around his hips while his hands grabbed Sano's upper arms. 'No! Don't leave me!'

'Then say it.'

He sobbed. Humiliation. 'Please…fuck me.' His pride in tatters. 'I beg you.' The wolf of Mibu completely defeated. 'I need you inside me.'

'No.'

He closed his eyes. Utter defeat.

'I won't fuck you Saitou Hajime. I love you. So…I'll make love to you.'

He opened his eyes and found Sano looking at him tenderly. 'Sano…'

Sano just spitted on his hand and coated himself thoroughly. 'Ready?'

'For you? Always.'

Gently, tenderly he entered the older man until he was fully inside. ''Jime? You all right?'

Tears began pouring from his eyes. He was Sano's. Completely his. 'As long as you're inside me…I'll always be all right. You feel so good inside me Sano. So big and large and hot. I feel whole.'

'Oh dear god…you can't say those things to me. I won't last a minute.' He began moving, in and out, a maddening slow rhythm. He moved as if he was rocking a cradle. Every time he touched Saitou's prostate he grind himself there.

'You're driving me crazy! Just move damnit!'

He grinned. 'Some submissive you are.' And then Sano obeyed. His thrusts got longer and harder and faster, and with each one Saitou screamed and cursed and scratched Sano's back drawing blood.

He came practically howling Sano's name and soon the boy followed him into a world filled with only pleasure.

'Yup…Saitou's a screamer all right.' Aoshi smiled sadly and pulled on his robe for a walk outside. He couldn't stand being here and listening to Sano and Saitou making love.

Sano rolled to his side and pulled Saitou to his chest. He sighed in contentment, caressing the man's hair and feeling happy.

'Sano?'

'Yes?'

'…what about Aoshi?'

He stopped petting his hair and looked at Saitou's eyes. There was uncertainty and hurt in there. 'oh 'Jime…'

'I know you like him. I mean, it's obvious why you like him. He's young and handsome and he never treated you badly.' He touched Sano's collarbone where the scar he gave him was. 'He never tried to kill you.'

'You didn't try to kill me. You wounded me as a message to Kenshin. It's all right. That's in the past. As long as you love…love me right I mean, everything is all right.'

'What do you mean, love you right?'

'You've been in love with me for years and treated me like shit. I want you to love me and be like you are now.' He purred. 'Loving and nice.'

'I don't like being loving or nice.'

'Too bad because I like it and I want you to be that way towards me.'

'All right.'

That made him blink. 'What? No arguments?'

'None. I like being this way to you.'

'Saitou Hajime…I love you. I'm going to make you the happiest man on hearth.'

'You will…after you tell me what will happen between you and Aoshi.'

He sighed. 'You didn't hear. Of course you were crying.' He smiled when Saitou blushed. 'It's finished. Actually it barely begun. When he heard you say that you loved me…he just smiled and told me to take you to my room and make love to you. You know…I feel sorry for him. He's gentle and tender and he's completely alone. He doesn't have anyone to love and to love him back. It's an empty existence.'

_Like mine used to be before I surrendered to you?_ Saitou touched Sano's face. 'He'll be all right. If someone like me found someone like you…believe me when I say he'll find someone.'

Sano scowled. 'And it's better that that someone won't hurt him. Otherwise I'll turn him to ribbons.'

'You love him.'

'No…I like him. You're the one I love. I just don't want him hurt.'

'I can accept that.'

He grinned. 'Oh really?!'

'Yeah.'

'Saitou you're wonderful.'

'No you are. You're a miracle to me.'

'Oh…that's beautiful.'

'Stop mocking me.'

He laughed. 'I'm not. It's just that what you said was romantic. I liked it.'

'Sissy. Ass lover.'

'Only your ass.'

'You better.'

He laughed and hugged him to his chest. He was happy. Finally he was complete.

Saitou snuggled deep in the boy's arms, sighing in contentment. He was lucky. Very lucky. Sano loved him. He didn't understand why but he was going to do whatever it took to keep him. And if Aoshi dared to take Sano from him he was going to kill the man. Pure and simple. Sano was his!

Aoshi stopped in the woods outside the dojo. He took a deep breath and sighed. Then he turned, lighting fast and faced a boy. Actually it was a man of probably 25 years but he looked like a boy of 16. Soujiro Seta hadn't aged a day since the last time he had seen him. 'What are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing.'

'I come to the dojo many times to visit Kenshin and the others.'

'Really?!'

Aoshi widened his stance and faced the boy. 'You are not going to hurt anyone in that dojo.'

He smiled and Aoshi shivered. He used to smile like that before killing people. That was his killing mask. 'How will you stop me Aoshi? You're unarmed. I'm faster than you. I could kill you without breaking a sweat.'

'Why don't you try then?'

He shrugged and grinned. He was dead. Aoshi just felt wind blowing towards him and then he was on his back, with Seta sitting on his chest and a sharp knife on his neck. 'Like I said before, I could kill you without breaking a sweat.'

'Why don't you then?'

He blinked and his smiled died a little. 'You want to die?'

He sighed. 'No. I guess not.' He grabbed Seta's wrist with one hand while the other wrapped around his neck. 'Get off me. I'm not a couch.'

His smile widened. 'You're feeling quite comfortable from where I'm sitting.'

Aoshi moved his hand and was surprised at how soft Soujiro felt. The skin of his neck was young and unblemished and so soft…

'What are you doing?'

Aoshi blinked and woke up from his reverie to realize that he had been caressing Soujiro's neck. He blushed bright crimson and let him go. Then he threw him away from him and got up.

'You were caressing my neck.'

He blushed harder. 'No…I was just…hum…must be a reflex or something.'

Soujiro lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'Reflex of what?'

'Saitou's a screamer.'

'What?!'

'Saitou tends to scream during sex. Let's just say a man gets some ideas.'

'How do you know he was having sex?'

'He was screaming Sano's name.'

His eyes rounded and his smile was completely gone. 'Sagara Sanosuke and Saitou Hajime… are lovers?! Good god I must have been away longer than I thought.'

He shrugged. 'Weirder things have happened.'

'Like what?'

He hesitated. 'You're right.' He turned serious eyes towards the boy. 'What are you doing here Soujiro?'

He grinned again. 'I'm in a bit of trouble and I need Kenshin's advice.'

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. 'What kind of trouble?'

'We've found you little worm.'

Fifteen men surrounded them. They were all big and brawny. Fighters without a doubt.

'That kind of trouble.'

'Did you kill anyone?'

'No. That's why I wanted to talk to Kenshin. I haven't killed anyone in years and the only way for me to get rid of these guys is to kill them.'

'Why do they want to kill you?'

He shrugged. 'I beat them all and they're kind of angry with me.'

'You tricked us! You never told us you were a samurai!'

'Was it a fair fight?'

He rolled his eyes. 'I have no need to fight dirty.'

'Oh…you're right.' He turned towards the men. 'Why don't you just leave?'

'And who are you pretty boy? His lover?'

'Now that offends me. I'm not pretty.' He looked at Soujiro. 'You can beat them up. Saitou will lock them in prison and throw away the key. They won't bother you again.'

He grinned. 'Oh…good.'

'Then let's just put them to sleep.'

And they did. Not five minutes later all the men were on the ground unconscious.

Aoshi straightened and looked at Soujiro. The boy was looking at him in a rather weird way. 'What?'

'You're naked.'

He looked down at himself and saw that his robe was hanging open and dropping down his shoulders. He quickly closed it.

'Is it a habit of yours to take a walk around practically naked? Not that I mind.'

'I told you I wanted to leave the dojo.'

'Oh…right. Saitou screams.' He cocked his head to the side. 'You wanted to be in his place didn't you? To be you doing the screaming not him.'

He growled. 'Not your business! You can leave now. I'll take care of these guys so you don't have to stay here anymore.'

He grinned. 'Oh…but I want to. Things seem really interesting here at the dojo.'

'Look here kid…' He frowned. 'What do you mean not that you mind?!'

He shrugged. 'You're good to look at. Very pretty.' He grinned. 'Kid…now that offends me. I'm 26 years old. Almost your age.'

'You look 10 years younger.'

'And your point is?'

He just rolled his eyes. 'Never mind. And I'm not pretty!'

'Yes you are.'

He smirked. 'Not according to Sano. According to him, I'm beautiful.'

Soujiro frowned. 'You're also his lover?'

'No. He loves Saitou and Saitou loves him. They're…perfect for each other.' He shook his head. 'You would have to see them together to understand.'

'You feel sorry for that?'

He sighed and looked at the sky. 'Don't you ever feel lonely Soujiro? Wish for a companion? Someone to share your life with?'

He shrugged. 'Sometimes I'm lonely yes. But it's not a desperate situation.'

Aoshi looked into his eyes. 'I'm empty. Sano gave me a glimpse of paradise. I want that. I want for me what he has with Saitou. I want to love and be loved with every piece of my soul. Don't you hunger for that?'

'No. It would make me vulnerable. It would kill me.'

'Ah…but what a way to die Soujiro. What a way to die.'

'If you wanted it that bad why did you gave him up?'

His smile was sad. 'I didn't have a chance. At least I managed not to beg.'

'But you cried.'

He blinked. 'How did you know that?'

'Your eyes are red and puffed. You look a fright.'

'I though you said I was very pretty.'

Soujiro cocked his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. 'Are you flirting with me?'

Aoshi began blushing. 'No…not exactly…I…'

'Oh…that's so sweet. You're blushing. You caressed my neck and now you're flirting with me.' He shook his head. 'You must be really desperate.'

He closed his eyes. 'Don't worry about it.' He turned his back on him. 'Just keep those men asleep while I go get Saitou.'

'Are you sure he's going to be happy for interrupting him?'

Aoshi blushed. 'I…well…I'll be back in ten minutes.'

Aoshi stopped in front of Sano's room. He didn't hear anything which meant they weren't doing anything. He knocked softly at the door. 'Sano?'

'Aoshi?'

'Can I come in?'

'…yes.'

Aoshi entered the room and found Sano looking at him with sad eyes while Saitou was scowling fiercely. His lips twitched when he realized the older man was jealous.

'Soujiro's in the woods.'

'What?!'

'Some guys have been after him, trying to kill him. We just knocked them unconscious. Can you arrest them at this hour Saitou?'

'I'll arrest Soujiro.'

He frowned. 'He hasn't done anything wrong in years. He even avoided killing those men even though they wanted to kill him.'

'He's a criminal.'

Aoshi scowled. 'All of us were criminals at one point in our lives.'

'His place is behind bars.'

Sano widened his eyes when Aoshi growled. Was it possible? Did he like Soujiro and didn't know? Oh this was too good a chance to throw away. It was the perfect opportunity for them all to be happy. 'Don't worry about it. Saitou won't lock Soujiro up and he'll take care of those men.'

Saitou frowned and looked at him. 'I decide whom I arrest!'

Sano scowled at him. 'Stop being a pain.'

'Being a pain?!' He got up and faced Sano standing up. 'You're the one who's a pain!'

Sano's lips twitched. 'You really look good naked Saitou.'

'What…shit!' He covered his groin with his hands and blushed looking at Aoshi.

Aoshi just shook his head. 'I'll wait outside while you two dress.'

'I didn't say that I was going to arrest them!'

When the door closed behind Aoshi, Sano tackled Saitou to the floor. 'Shut up you idiot!'

His eyes widened. 'Sano…'

He sighed. 'I'm sorry…I didn't mean to call you names. It's just…don't you realize that Aoshi seems a little bit protective of Soujiro? He hasn't seen the man in years and he's protecting him.'

He frowned. 'So?'

'Sometimes you're really dense. He's interested in him. Or at least he could become interested in him.'

'Are you crazy?! You want to pair him up with a cold blooded killer?'

He rolled his eyes. 'Saitou…you're a cold blooded killer and you turn to mush in my arms. What makes you think that Soujiro won't react like that as well?'

'Oh…'

They started to dress in silence until Saitou interrupted it. 'I don't turn to mush in your arms.'

Sano just laughed.

Sano couldn't help looking at Soujiro while Saitou was busy cuffing the unconscious men. He looked like a boy. He hadn't changed a thing since last time he had seen him. Still small and slender. Dark hair, blue eyes and childlike smile. Which meant he was ready to kill someone. He always wore that smile when he was feeling things.

'Can you stop looking at me like that?'

Sano grinned. 'But you're so good to look at.'

'What?!' Saitou screeched and as a reflex kicked the unconscious man he was holding. 'What did you just say?!'

He rolled his eyes. 'Damn but he's really jealous. If I had known he would be this jealous I would have stayed with Aoshi.'

'Sano…'

Sano turned towards Saitou and saw the hurt in his eyes. Damn! He had never thought that he would be this insecure or fragile when it came to him. He just ignored the other two men and walked over to him, hugging him tightly by the waist. 'You're the ahou you know? I love you Saitou Hajime. Just because I say a man or a woman are cute doesn't mean that I want them. I can appreciate beauty in other people without feeling attracted to them.'

'But you've made love to Aoshi. It wasn't just sex. You've made love to him!'

Sano lifted his face and looked at Aoshi. 'I like him…you could even say that I love him.' Saitou stiffened in his arms and Aoshi blinked at him. 'But you're the one I'm _in_ love with.'

'Sano…' He was bending his head to kiss him when Soujiro coughed at their backs.

'You're not thinking of having sex in front of us are you? Because if you are I would rather be in a room where I could jack off watching you.'

Sano smirked at him. 'You would like to watch us?'

'It's not everyday we get to see Saitou have his ass pounded.'

'Why do you think I'm the one getting my ass pounded?'

'You've got uke written all over your face. I mean now you have. I wasn't sure a few years back but now all it takes is to look at your face.'

'Why you brat! I do not have uke written in my face! Aoshi must have told you!'

''Jime…he was provoking you. And you just fell for it by falling in his trap.'

Saitou blinked at him and his face began getting red.

Soujiro began chuckling and before he could open his mouth to do further damage Sano frowned at him. 'Shut up.'

His smiled turned into a cold grin. 'What did you say?'

Sano turned, took a step forward and faced him. 'You heard me.'

'I could kill you for that. I don't like that tone of voice.'

'And I don't like having Saitou mocked.'

'Because I called him a uke? He is one! A very submissive one I would say.'

Sano lifted an eyebrow. 'I could get you to be submissive to me in less than a minute.'

'What?!' His grin appeared in full force.

They clashed. While Saitou and Aoshi stood watching Soujiro and Sano fought. The younger man was faster but Sano was stronger. Much much stronger. He could stand his blows easily since he was only using his fists. Finally Sano understood Soujiro's technique. He knew where the boy would come and when he did…Soujiro fell to the floor and immediately Sano hoisted him up and slammed him against a tree, trapping him with his body.

When the world stopped spinning Soujiro was able to focus on Sano's smirking face so close to him. 'Let me go. Now!'

'Not yet. I've still got another thing to prove.' And he kissed the smaller man. He wasn't gentle or kind. He was gruff and angry and completely dominating. Only when Soujiro stopped struggling against him did he gentled.

This was worse. Soujiro was way over his head. If his body had started to get hot due to Sano's angry kiss now it was positively ablaze. He moaned and pressed himself against the taller man, grinding his hips against his muscled thigh until…nothing. His knees, turned to clay, weren't able to support his weight and slowly he fell to the ground.

Sano smirked at his shocked face. 'You're on your knees Soujiro. Is that an offer to perform a service on me?'

He turned away from him and went to a scowling Saitou. 'What?'

'Did you have to kiss him like that?'

'Hajime my love, I wasn't half as good to him as I am to you. If I had been he would have come on his pants.'

His scowl turned fiercer. 'I don't want you kissing anyone else. Not for any reason.'

'Possessive bastard.'

'I mean it Sano. No kissing anyone but me.' He looked at the boy on the ground that was recuperating and getting an angry scowl on his face. 'It hurts to watch you kiss someone else.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.' He hugged the other man. 'I'm so sorry 'Jime. I didn't think that…I'm sorry.'

'As long as you don't do it again.'

'Never again. Only with you.'

Aoshi went to Soujiro and extended a hand towards him. The boy ignored him and got up on his own. 'As you can see they're perfect for each other.' He looked at them hugging and smiled. 'Sano might be able to dominate him physically but Saitou is capable of dominating him psychologically.'

He sneered. 'The cop practically begged him not to kiss anyone else but him. That doesn't seem very dominant to me.'

He shrugged. 'He just knows Sano. Anger or forcefulness won't get you anywhere with Sano, but tenderness and vulnerability? He turns to mush if he sees Saitou cry. He would do anything to make him happy no matter the damage to himself.'

'Like I said before, why should I want that kind of love? To be so vulnerable?'

'Didn't you feel it in his kiss? To belong to someone so completely that the rest of the world simply disappears.' He sighed and looked at the hugging couple. 'That's what I felt when Sano made love to me. Paradise. Pure and simple. Something perfect and whole.' He smiled ironically. 'He said I would find love. That it would appear when I least expect it to.' He shook his head. 'I doubt that there's anyone in the world capable of making me feel what he made me feel.' He looked down at Soujiro. 'Don't you agree with me? Has anyone ever kissed you like that? Made you feel that way?'

'I refuse to think about it.'

'Coward.'

'What?!' He started grinning.

'Don't start. I'm not in the mood for fighting.' Hesitantly he approached the couple. 'What are we going to do with them?'

Saitou looked down at the still unconscious men. 'You two go to the dojo. Sano and I will take care of this.'

'Thank you.'

Saitou gave him a small smile. He wasn't comfortable in the man's presence. Not after having been touched by Aoshi the way he had. 'It's the least I can do. Just go and…take care of the kid.'

'I'm 26 years old! How many times do I have to say it?!'

Aoshi smirked at him. 'Soujiro has a thing about being called a kid.'

He smirked back. 'I'll keep that in mind.'

Sano just shook his head. 'I wish I was able to smirk like you two. You guys are much better at it than me.'

'Don't worry.' His hand descended and caressed Sano's butt. 'You excel in other areas.'

He laughed and jumped on him, wrapping his legs around his waist. 'I know.' He kissed the man senseless. 'Let's take care of this scum and then go to my room. There are a few things I haven't shown you yet.'

'Oh gods…'

He laughed and rubbed against him.

Aoshi, extremely blushed, grabbed Soujiro's arm and dragged him away from them.

'Hey! I wanted to see that.'

'Not unless you want to come in your pants like a…kid.'

Soujiro looked at Aoshi's groin. The thin robe wasn't capable of hiding his erection. He smirked at him. 'All that just by seeing them?'

'You've never been under Sano's tender mercies.' He grimaced. 'Dear god but that boy is hot.'

'I've been under his tender mercies.' He frowned. He was starting to get jealous of the way Aoshi was speaking of Sano. It irritated him and he didn't understand why. He had never given any particular attention to Aoshi.

'No you haven't. Sano was very…easy with you. Probably because Saitou was there as well.'

'I still can't believe that they're together. It just boggles my mind.'

'Even after seeing them together?' He looked at him and smiled. 'You wish to be in Saitou's place don't you?'

'That's your wish, not mine.'

'Not exactly. I wish to have what they have. That's all.' He laughed. 'Of course it's almost impossible for something that special to happen to me.'

'It's impossible to happen to me not to you. I don't want it while you do.'

'Why don't you want it?'

'I already told you why.'

'Oh yes. What did I say to that? Oh…I remember. Coward.'

Soujiro grinned and next thing Aoshi knew he was on the ground with Soujiro on top of him. 'I could kill you so easily.'

Aoshi just smiled and grabbed his wrists. Then he turned them around. 'You've got speed and skill with a sword, but body strength? You don't have much of that.'

'Get off me!' He twisted his body and Aoshi's robe came undone. Soon he was lying naked on top of Soujiro, nestled between his thighs. 'Damn it! Get off me! I can feel you getting hard!'

He smiled. 'You're getting hard yourself.' He rubbed their groins together and Soujiro gasped. 'Enjoying yourself Soujiro?'

'If you don't stop this I'll kill you. I swear.'

Aoshi looked into his eyes and realized that the boy was scared. He was serious. But he couldn't resist doing something. He leaned down and placed his lips over Soujiro's. He needed to feel them before he let go. He stopped and smiled at the angry young man. 'Just as I thought.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Your lips. They're as soft as I had imagined.' He shook his head. 'Makes me wonder if the rest of you is as soft as your lips. Makes me want to kiss every inch of your body.'

Soujiro blushed a bright red. 'Stop saying those things!'

'Sorry.' But he was smiling and not sorry at all. He got up and this time didn't offer to help the boy up. He tied his robe again. 'Want to sleep inside the dojo?'

'No. From what I got to know of you tonight I would be ravished in my sleep.'

'And that's a bad thing?'

'You're really asking for it aren't you?'

He just laughed. It felt so good to laugh. 'I'll see you tomorrow Soujiro.'

Soujiro was grinning. Kaoru as usual was irritating to the point of a killing urge. 'Where's Aoshi?'

Kenshin blinked at him. Why the sudden interest in Aoshi?

'He decided to take a walk this morning.'

Soujiro turned to watch Sano and Saitou enter the room. He couldn't help blushing thinking about the kiss that Sano had given him. He looked at Kenshin and Yahiko and realized that they were blushing as well. Kaoru was scowling.

The two men sat down and began to eat with them.

Kenshin smiled sweetly at them. 'You really need to learn to be quiet. We didn't get much sleep last night.'

Saitou smirked. 'Why? Something was bothering you? Perhaps you were hot. I remember feeling very hot last night.'

His face turned purple. 'No…nothing bothered me.'

'It bothered me.' Kaoru scowled. 'Saitou was constantly yelling Sano's name.'

'Well…he is a screamer.'

Everyone but Kaoru, who didn't understand what Soujiro said, chocked on their drinks.

Saitou scowled. 'Shut up kid!'

'I'm not a kid!'

He smirked. 'Really?! Then why are you running from Aoshi and yet still ask for him?'

'I'm not running from anyone!'

Sano looked at his nails. 'He must be down by the lake. He likes to swim there. Why don't you go get him?'

Soujiro grounded his teeth. 'How do you know that he likes to swim on the lake?'

He shrugged and gave him a mad grin. 'I spent lots of pleasant hours watching him. He even invited me for a swim a couple of times.'

'Hentai!'

'Yes I am.' He cocked his head to the side. 'I was thinking of going there with Saitou. He has yet to _know_ him.'

Soujiro got up and left the room.

Saitou chuckled. 'Oh you're bad.'

'But very good to you.'

Kaoru was looking at them with her mouth hanging open. They just laughed and continued to eat.

Soujiro bit his lips when he found Aoshi lying naked near the lake, sleeping. Sano was right. The man was absolutely beautiful. Not even his scars detracted from it.

He hesitated and approached him silently. He wanted to touch him. To kiss him. He closed his eyes and leaned towards him. Just before kissing him some instinct made him open his eyes and he found Aoshi smirking at him with his eyes open. He yelped and jerked back. Aoshi just lifted himself on an elbow, supporting his head on his hand and continued to smirk at him. 'Liked what you saw?'

He blushed crimson. 'I…I…'

'You were about to kiss me. Were you also thinking of having sex with me?'

'No!'

'You're a bad liar Soujiro Seta.'

'Shut up!' He got up and dusted himself. He looked back at Aoshi and found the man again on his back, slowly opening his legs. His mouth got dry. 'What are you doing?'

He shrugged. 'If you're not going to give me pleasure then I will pleasure myself.'

He gulped. 'You're crazy.'

Aoshi's answer was to wrap a hand around his length and moan, throwing back his head in pleasure. His senses inflamed he watched the older man caress himself with a hand while he pumped his cock with the other. Soujiro licked his lips and then bit them ruthlessly. His body was trembling and he was hard. He wanted to feel Aoshi down his throat but his pride would never allow him to do that.

'Come here and do what you're thinking of doing.'

'You don't know what I'm thinking of. I could be thinking of killing you.'

'Suck me off.'

He trembled. When he blinked again he was near Aoshi. This couldn't be happening to him. He wasn't a sensual creature. He had had one or two women and those didn't last that long. But he wanted to feel that beautiful man's flesh on his mouth. It was like a physical pain. 'I…I don't know what to do.'

Aoshi stopped caressing himself and captured his eyes. 'Never been with a man?'

'No.'

'Shit.' He took a calming breath and started to get up.

Soujiro frowned. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm not going to do this to a virgin.'

'Virgin my ass! I just said that I've never been with a man!'

'Same thing to me. You're young. You should save yourself for someone you love.'

'Don't you want me to suck your cock?'

He shuddered. 'Stop speaking like that. You can't even imagine what those words do to me.'

Soujiro smirked. 'I can see it though. You seem to be hard as rock.'

Aoshi hesitated and then took a step towards him, hugging the younger man by the waist, pulling him to his body. 'Let's just kiss, all right?'

'That seems like a good start.' He lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck. He grimaced when he had to lift himself to his toes to do it. 'Why do you have to be so tall?'

'I like your size. You feel good against me.'

He blushed. 'Yes…well…aren't you going to kiss me?' Aoshi started to bend his head but Soujiro stopped. 'I'm not very good at this.'

'What?'

He blushed. 'A girl I knew…she said I'm lousy at kissing. Just thought to warn you.'

Aoshi smiled. 'Well then…let's see if she was right shall we?'

Soujirou moaned as soon as Aoshi's lips touched his. Oh it felt good. Too good. Aoshi pressed a naked thigh between his legs and soon he found himself rubbing like mad against the older man. Dear god, if he had known how good it was to be with another man…he moaned aloud when Aoshi thrust against him. He was going to come if they continued like this. Then surprising him, Aoshi placed both hands on his buttocks and lifted him to his groin, grinding like mad.

'I got to stop.' Aoshi took a deep breath. 'I'm about to come.'

He blushed. 'So am I.'

'You feel so good Soujirou. So slender and soft. My god, I want to ravish you until you think of nothing but me inside you.'

He shuddered. 'Stop that! It makes me feel…all hot and bothered.'

'Really?!'

He sighed. 'I…I want you. Never thought I would but I do.' He hesitated. 'Do you want me?'

Aoshi smiled and grabbed one of Soujirou's hands, making him wrap it around his length. 'Does this answer your question?'

He blushed. 'Can you…can you wait a little? Or at least take this slowly? I don't know if I…'

'Shush…anything you want.'

'I want to touch you. I can deal with that. I just…I don't want you to touch me right now. All right?'

Aoshi laughed. 'All right?! I get to have you touching me, bringing me pleasure and you ask if it's all right?'

'Oh…I see. Dumb question.'

'Where do you want me?'

His eyes rounded and he blushed. 'Now? You want me to…touch you now?'

He shrugged. 'Nothing like the present.'

'Oh gods…' He took a deep breath. 'Just lie down and don't move no matter what I do to you.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Very well.'

Soujiro watched Aoshi lie down on the ground, with his legs slightly parted and his arms thrown back over his head, arching his back a little. He gulped. This had to be the most erotic sight he had ever seen. 'You're beautiful.'

Aoshi blushed a little and then smiled shyly. 'Thank you.'

Soujiro felt his insides melt when Aoshi smiled like that. He kneeled next to the older man's body and placed a hand on his chest.

'Aren't you going to take your clothes of?'

He blushed. 'I rather not. Compared to you I'm very…ordinary.'

'I think you're gorgeous.'

He blinked and to cover his shyness he bent and placed his lips on one of Aoshi's nipples.

For the next half hour he kissed and licked every corner and recess of the older man's body until he was sobbing. Soujiro smirked. Now this was a totally different kind of control one could exert. He had reduced Aoshi, one of the strongest fighters in all of Japan, to a writhing mass of flesh. He had even made the scarred man beg a couple of times. He decided to finish it and swallowed Aoshi's length. The man screamed and he was so primed that a minute later he came.

Aoshi lay panting on the ground, slowly descending from heaven. He blinked his eyes open to find Soujiro looking at him with an insecure look on his face. He smiled and caressed one cheek. 'Thank you. That felt wonderful.'

'You liked it?'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'I thought that was obvious don't you think so?'

He blushed. 'Right. It's just that…I've had two lovers. Both girls. None of them seemed to enjoy what I did to them so…'

'Shhh.' Slowly he drew the smaller man down, making him lie on the ground with him and hugged him to his chest. 'They were fools. Or maybe you didn't show as much enthusiasm with them as you showed with me.'

'Oh shut up. You're embarrassing me.'

Aoshi smiled. 'I'm sorry.' He hesitated. 'Will you stay in the dojo for a while? I'm going to stay for another week…maybe you could stay too.'

Soujiro lifted his head and looked him in the eyes. 'You want me to stay?'

'Yes.'

He blushed. 'Very well. I will.'

Soujiro was practically growling. The week was almost at an end. And still he and Aoshi hadn't had sex. It was driving him crazy hearing Sano and Saitou having sex and hearing the older man screaming in pleasure the way he did while he didn't. Damn it! He wanted to know if it would feel as good as Saitou apparently felt. Everyone in the dojo was completely flustered thanks to those two. Tomorrow Aoshi would leave and still the man didn't show any inclination to have sex with him. Aoshi had touched him everywhere, made him come screaming numerous times but never showed any inclination of going all the way. He had done everything he wanted with his body except one thing. Aoshi refused to fuck him and he was going crazy with frustration. He wanted him. Wanted him inside his body. To complete him. To feel…loved. He paled. It couldn't be…he Soujiro Seta had fallen in love with Aoshi Shinomori?! Oh gods what was wrong with him?! He had never loved anyone before.

He whimpered. And the worst part…he didn't know if Aoshi loved him back. The man seemed to like him…and to like his body…a lot. But did he love him?

He growled. That was it. Tonight was the night. All or nothing.

Aoshi was nervous. Soujiro had been looking at him in a weird way for the past couple of days. He was afraid that the younger man was getting bored with him. He had fallen in love with him. In less than a week he had fallen completely in love with a beautiful young man. He groaned. Last night, when Soujiro went to his room as had become his habit, he had noticed an edginess in him. Like he was impatient for something to happen. He sighed. The boy probably longed for the end of this week and therefore getting rid of him.

He paused at the entrance of his room and opened the door. Surprisingly he found Soujiro sitting on his futon, waiting for him.

'We need to talk.'

Aoshi gulped. The boy sounded serious. He looked at his grave face. _Very_ serious. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Aoshi went to Soujiro and sat near the younger man. 'What's the matter?'

'The week ends tonight. Tomorrow you'll leave.'

'Yes.' It was as he had thought. He was bored with him.

Soujiro growled. 'Well?! Is that all you're going to say?!'

He blinked at the kid. 'What do you mean?'

He got up and gritted his teeth to stop himself from beating Aoshi. How could he do this to him?! How could he make him fall in love and just leave him like this?! 'I hate you.'

He flinched. 'Soujiro…'

'Don't you dare say anything. I never want to see your face again.'

He turned and left his room. Aoshi stayed still looking at the closed door. Tears began pouring from his eyes. He hugged himself, shivering. He was cold. Empty. He sobbed and got up.

Aoshi stop outside Sano's room and knocked at his door.

'Who is it?'

'Aoshi.'

'What?! Come in.'

He did that and closed the door behind him. He kept his head down, ashamed of his tears. Then he couldn't take it anymore and threw himself into Sano's arms, sobbing against his chest. 'I love him! I love him and he is going to leave me!'

Saitou blinked down at the man hugging him and sobbing against his chest and looked up at Sano. The other just shook his head.

'Aoshi?'

He lifted his head and blinked at Saitou. A fiery blush spread on his face when he realised in whose arms he was. He had thrown himself into Saitou's arms instead of Sano's.

'I…I'm sorry…I…you were…'

'It's all right.' Tentatively he held the beautiful man while Sano joined them and hugged them both.

'Tell us. What's wrong?'

'Soujiro…he…he just said that he hated me and…and…oh god it hurts!'

Sano frowned. 'What?! He doesn't hate you!'

'He just said so himself!'

'Sometimes people say things they don't mean.'

'Not like that. Not with so much hatred in his voice.'

Saitou echoed Sano's frown. 'Maybe it was a misunderstanding.'

'It is difficult to misunderstand when someone says "I hate you" loud and clear.'

Sano scratched his head. 'Just…what happened for him to say that?'

'Nothing.'

He growled. 'Just tell what happened from the moment he entered your room.'

Aoshi sighed and dropped his head. 'He was waiting for me in my room and said we needed to talk.'

'And?'

'And nothing. He just said that I would leave tomorrow and I confirmed it. Then he just said that he hated me.'

'What?! You idiot!' Sano screamed at him. 'And you're surprised that he said that he hated you?!'

He blinked. 'What do you mean?'

He took a deep breath to calm. 'You've been his lover for a week Aoshi. You told him that you were going away and didn't even invite him to tag along. It's as if you're tired of him and decided to discard him. How could you be surprised when he reacted like that?!'

His eyes widened. 'I…I…never thought of that. Lately he seemed to be constantly on edge. As if he was waiting for something and it never happened. I just thought that he was bored of being with me.' He blinked back tears. 'Ever since I stopped fighting I've been very…tranquil. Which is just another word for boring.'

Sano smiled and caressed his cheek. 'You're not boring Aoshi. You are gentle and sweet and very beautiful. That isn't being boring.'

'Oh…' He blushed and looked at the two men who were smirking at him. 'I guess I should look for him and work things out?'

Saitou smirked and caressed his hair. Then he leaned into him, whispering on his ear and making him blush. Sano wasn't the only one who was hot. 'Yes. Talk to the kid. Then screw him silly.'

His blush turned fiery. 'I can't do that!'

He blinked and then rolled his eyes. 'Fine! Then let him screw you silly then.'

He bent his head. 'We never…I mean…we never went all the way.'

'What?!' Saitou frowned at the blushing man he had on his arms. 'No wonder the kid is edgy! You haven't screwed him yet and he must be frustrated as hell!'

'But…but…he's a virgin. I mean he has been with two girls but only one time each. You could tell even by his kiss that he is inexperienced.'

'Aoshi…it's quite obvious from the moans coming from your room that both of you have done everything but the final deed correct?' He blushed and nodded. 'It's quite obvious that he wants it all. You want him and love him. Why didn't you have sex with him?!'

'I…I just wanted him to…save himself for someone he loves.'

'He loves you and by not taking him, you rejected him.'

'What?! I did not reject him! I've been making love to him every night! I just didn't…'

'You didn't screw him.'

Aoshi frowned at Saitou. 'Can you stop saying that word? You make love to people you love. You do not screw them.'

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked at Sano. 'Maybe we should let him watch one of our sessions. It seems that he needs to learn a few things.' Saitou shook his head at the beautiful younger man. 'Aoshi. I love Sano. Love him like mad. It doesn't mean we can't have sex. Sometimes we're gentle and tender; other times we're passionate and hot. It depends on the mood and our needs. Sex is to be enjoyed and if the couple loves each other so much the better. It only makes it more special. You say making love only when you have sex with a person you love. Each time is special and each time is different.' He rolled his eyes. 'I surely enjoy having a VERY diversified sex life.'

Sano leaned towards Saitou and kissed him tenderly. 'I love you cricket man. I can't believe that I was lucky enough to get you.'

He smiled. 'Same here ahou.'

Aoshi looked at them and it was plain to see that they loved each other. But every night they were noisy. They really had an active sex life. And he knew that during their trysts sometimes they were rough. Which, like Saitou had said, didn't mean that they loved each other less because of it. He smiled shyly. 'You're right. Both of you. I'll go find Soujiro and talk to him…' He blushed when Saitou lifted an eyebrow at him. 'And screw him silly.'

They chuckled and then they hugged smiling.

'Sano? Can I talk to y…'

Aoshi lifted his head to see a petrified Soujiro. 'Soujiro…'

'No…' The boy shook his head. 'Oh gods no…' He took a step back and tears began pooling on his eyes. 'How could you do this to me?!' He turned and left running.

Sano growled. 'Go after him.'

Saitou frowned at him. 'And forget about explaining yourself. Until he is convinced that you do want him he isn't going to believe in anything you say. Just…just make love to him.'

He nodded and got up. He looked down at the two gorgeous naked men on the futon, looking up at him. 'Thank you. You were right Sanosuke. Love does come in a most unexpected way.'

He smiled. 'I told you so.'

'Do…do you approve of him?'

Sano got up, ignoring Saitou's growl when he showed his nude body to Aoshi and hugged the other man hard. 'Yes. You'll be happy you'll see. You two are perfect for each other. Each wants peace. You just want to love and be happy.' He smirked down at the angry Saitou. 'I need Saitou to keep me on my toes. I need the thrill of the fight just like he does.' He shrugged. 'He's an old man, I know, but I think he still has a good five years ahead of him. After that he'll be decrepit but oh well.'

Aoshi's lips twitched at the outraged growl of Saitou.

'Old man? Five years?! DECREPIT?!' He pointed at the place next to him. 'Get down here and I'll show you decrepit.'

Aoshi smiled at Sano and gave him a last hug before leaving the room and closing the door firmly behind him.

Soujiro's mind was reeling. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Aoshi had done that to him. That gentle, tender man had betrayed him and hurt him so much that he was still gasping. He realised that he was near the river where he had kissed Aoshi for the first time. Sobbing he fell to his knees. It hurt. Everything hurt. He couldn't even breathe right such was his pain. Seeing Aoshi in the arms of those two gorgeous men, hugging them tightly and chuckling. He was happy in their arms! Aoshi had discarded him like a well used whore and he was laughing in their arms!

He hugged himself and fell on his side, curling himself in a foetal position.

Aoshi hesitated when he saw the curled figure sobbing on the ground. He approached the younger man and knelt beside him. Carefully, he picked him up, placing him on his lap and hugging him tightly.

Soujiro's sobs receded slowly until he blinked and realised that he was in Aoshi's lap with the older man hugging him. He pushed weakly at his chest, trying to get free and not succeeding. 'Let me go. Please…' He sobbed. 'Please just let me go. It hurts too much.'

'What does?' He asked gently.

'Loving you!' He sobbed. 'I was right in not wanting to love like this! It hurts. It's as if I'm breaking and can't do anything to stop it!'

'Shhh…it's going to be all right Soujiro. I lo…'

'No! It's not going to be all right!' He grabbed the older man's hair, squeezing it tightly and snarling in his face. 'I saw you in their arms! You were hugging those beautiful naked men and you were laughing. Was it me? That I wanted you to fuck me so badly, practically begging for it but you never did? That I was such an ugly little thing and wanted love?'

'You're beautiful Soujiro.'

He blinked at Aoshi's calm voice and small tender smile.

'I was in their arms because Sano is my friend and he knows about us and…'

'And what?!'

'You told me that you hated me and that…it hurt me.'

His eyes widened.

'They just made me feel better and…' He blushed. 'They gave me some advice.'

'Oh?'

Surprising Soujiro, Aoshi rolled them, ending up on top of the younger man, nestled between his thighs. 'They gave me some VERY good advice. Remember when I told you here, on this spot, that your first time should be with someone you loved?'

He blushed and nodded shyly. 'Yes.'

'Well…you love me right?'

He blushed harder. 'Yes.' Then his eyes began filling with tears. 'But you don't want me. You were going to leave tomorrow…'

'Saitou was right. It was just a bunch of misunderstandings.' I sighed. 'I love you Soujiro. Like mad. I just thought…I guess I waited for you to say something. I was a coward. I was so afraid of your reaction. I never, not once, believed that you could love me back.' His eyes filled with tears and then he was crying. 'I never thought that I would be so lucky.'

'Aoshi…'

'Yes?'

'You…you love me? Really love me?'

'Yes.'

He blushed and hugged him tightly. 'Good.'

Aoshi smiled and let himself be hugged. 'Aren't you curious to know what advice Saitou gave me?'

'No.'

'Well I'll tell you anyway.' He blew hot breath on Soujiro's ear and smirked when he felt him shiver. 'He told me to screw you silly.' Soujiro gasped and moaned. 'I take it you agree with him.'

'Oh yes…' He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Aoshi's waist, moaning at the contact. 'Wholeheartedly.'

Aoshi chuckled. 'I guess I was pretty stupid huh?'

'You're not expecting me to answer that are you?'

Aoshi just kissed him. He couldn't believe it. Soujiro was going to be his. Completely.

He continued kissing him, while he divested him of his clothes until the younger man was completely naked in front of him.

'Aoshi?'

He smiled. Soujiro was so shy in his nakedness. So insecure of himself. 'You're beautiful.' He placed a finger on his lips. 'Shush. I know what I'm saying. You are beautiful.'

He smiled. 'At least to you I am.'

'Sano said that you were good to look at. Do you doubt his taste?'

He frowned. 'I don't want to hear his name.'

Aoshi smirked. 'Jealous are you?'

'Yes.'

He blinked and then smiled tenderly. 'I love you so much Soujiro.'

'Good. Now take off your clothes so we can fuck.'

'Make love.'

'Fuck first. Make love afterwards.' He growled and with jerky movements began undressing the older man. 'I want you inside me now.'

'You're sure?'

'Damn it Aoshi! What do you think?!'

Aoshi just took off the rest of his clothes and fell on him, kissing him roughly. He had to admit to himself that he was impatient also. But he didn't want to hurt the boy. And they didn't have any lube.

'Soujiro…I'll hurt you. It's your first time.'

'I don't care!' He sobbed. 'Please Aoshi…I need you so bad.'

He hesitated. 'Then you'll take me. Afterwards we'll go to my room and I'll take you.'

He blushed. 'I…I think that I prefer if you take me, not the other way around.

Aoshi smiled and caressed the flushed cheek. 'I know. But I don't want to hurt you. I want your first time to be special.'

'It will be special Aoshi. It'll be with you.'

He hesitated and then nodded. 'Then we'll take it slow.'

'Oh for the love of…I'm close to coming! Do you understand that?! I won't be able to last if you want preliminaries.'

'Good.'

Then he bent his head and swallowed him whole. He smirked inwardly as Soujiro screamed. He also had a screamer in his hands and he loved it. He felt the boy's balls tighten under his hands and then he was coming, screaming his name.

Soujiro blink his eyes open to see Aoshi spit his seed on his hand. He frowned. The man always swallowed, just like him.

'Aoshi?'

He grinned. 'Well the problem of lack of lube is solved.'

He blushed and then opened his legs wider, bending his knees, presenting himself to his view. 'Good. Now get inside me.'

'Impatient aren't you?'

'I want you inside me Aoshi. Need you inside me.'

Aoshi bent and kissed him. He wetted his length and then entered Soujiro with a finger.

'Oh yes…more…'

When he reached Soujiro's nipples he had two fingers inside the boy, scissoring them, preparing him for his length. The boy was moaning, grabbing his hair and begging for more.

'Please Aoshi…I need you inside me, not your fingers.'

'You're really impatient aren't you?'

Tears began pouring from his eyes. 'I want to know that I'm yours and that you're mine. I need that above all else.'

'Soujiro…' He pulled the boy up, settling him on his lap.

He sobbed. 'No! Don't stop! I can't bear it if you stop now.' He tried to pull him down, to cover his body with his. 'Please Aoshi. Inside me. Please.'

'Shh...don't be foolish. There's more than one way of making love.'

Soujiro blinked at him and then gasped when Aoshi nudged his entrance. 'Oh…I see.'

He grinned and gently began pressing the smaller man down. Soujiro held his breath until Aoshi was finally completely inside him and he was sitting on his thighs.

'Still all right Soujiro?'

'Oh…yes…' He squeezed his inner muscles, moaning and making the taller man moan with him. 'I've never felt better.' He bent to kiss the older man while his body began moving on top of him. He couldn't believe that Aoshi was finally inside him. He felt so good, so big and warm. He moaned into their kiss and tears started pouring. _I'm his. I'm finally his. Oh yes…_ 'I love you!' And he came against Aoshi's stomach, squeezing him tightly until the older man also screamed his pleasure, flooding his insides with hot seed.

Sano smirked at the couple coming towards them. They had an undeniable glow that just spoke of sex.

'I see everything went well.'

Aoshi blushed. 'Yes. Very well.'

'So? What are you going to do?'

'Well…Soujiro doesn't live anywhere. He travels from town to town so…I invited him to come and live with me and he agreed.'

'Good.

'What about you?'

Sano blinked and scratched his head. 'We're having problems solving that.'

'Oh?'

Saitou growled. 'I don't understand the problem. I've got a bigger house. You should move into my house.'

He frowned. 'You've got a cop's house. The furniture is almost nonexistent and the house is ugly as hell. Mine is much more cosy and prettier.'

Soujiro blinked at them. 'You're arguing where you should live?'

Sano frowned at him. 'It's important.'

'I couldn't care less. As long as I'm with Aoshi, everything is fine.'

Sano blinked at him and then lifted his head to Saitou. He noticed the stiff posture of the older man and sighed. 'You're right. As long as I'm with Saitou…nothing else matters.'

Saitou looked at him and smiled sadly. 'We can live in your house. You're right. Mine is ugly and the furniture…I just never cared about it. I had no one to live with me to care about that.'

Sano hugged him, snuggling to his chest. 'No. I'll move to your house and bring in my furniture. We'll get it cosy in no time, you'll see.'

Aoshi nodded to Soujiro and they left them.

'I love you Sano. I really do.'

'I know. I love you too.'

'You…you won't leave me? Ever?'

He frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

'I'm not young or pretty like Aoshi. I'm almost forty years old Sano and…not that handsome.'

'What are you talking about?! You're gorgeous!'

'I guess you do love me. How else would you think me gorgeous?'

'Saitou…you've never been insecure. What's wrong?'

'Those two are young and they're in love. You're even younger than Soujiro and yet you're with a man who is 15 years your elder.'

'So?!'

'So? You might think I look good now Sano, but in another 10 or 15 years…I'll definitely be old. You can say goodbye to your gorgeous lover.'

He growled. 'Love isn't just about beauty Saitou. I love you for the person you are, although I admit that I'm glad you're gorgeous. I do love your body, but that's just one part of it. I love all of you.'

'Sano…'

'I didn't give you any reason for you to doubt me.'

'You made love to Aoshi just after making love to me.'

'Saitou…you didn't make love to me. You just took me, like I was a whore. I…you made it clear how you felt about me. It hurt so much.'

'Sano…' He sighed and hugged the younger man. 'You're right. I was a bastard.'

He held tightly to him. 'You were Saitou, the man who was constantly hurting me even though I've always loved him. I just want you to be Hajime, the most wonderful lover in the world and the man who loves and is tender to me.' He looked up at him with tears in his eyes. 'I just want you to love me, that's all. You think you're the only one with insecurities? How do I know that this isn't just a fling for you? A younger lover to tell your friends how you managed to nail someone that everyone thinks he hates you? Why do you think I want to keep my house? At least I'll have a place to return to when you're bored with me.'

'I never thought that you felt this way. Sano…I love you and I would never…' I sighed feeling sad. 'I understand why you think that way. It's not a fling what I feel for you. I do love you Sanosuke. I would die for you. Hell…I can't live without you. Thinking about it…it's like a physical pain. We'll live in your house if that gives you more security.'

'I…I'm sorry I just…'

'Shhh it's all right. For me my house is just a house. The same isn't true for you. It's obvious that you love your house. It's your home. I guess I just insisted on us living in my house because I still want to dominate you in some aspect of our relationship. After all, I'm the one getting nailed, not the other way around.'

'Still with that? If you truly feel uncomfortable about it…we can switch. I don't mind if I'm the one…'

He smiled tenderly. 'Don't be ridiculous ahou. You know as well as I do that our parts are right. I'm still having a little difficulty with it. I mean I don't like admitting that I'm your uke, that I was born for it…' He blushed at the luminous smile in Sano's face. 'I admit that it embarrasses me to think of other people knowing that.'

He frowned. 'Oh…you're ashamed.'

'A little…yes. I'm supposed to be this great warrior, completely unbeatable and yet… I'm some kid's uke.' He shook his head, smirking. 'The fates really play tricks on us huh?'

'Saitou…if you want to…we can let people think that I'm the uke. I don't mind. Anyway I'm yours. It won't matter to me. As long as everyone knows that you're mine and that I'm yours.'

'No Sano. I've never run away from anything in my life. I won't start now. I AM the uke in this relationship. So be it. I may be a joke for them but hell! I like having my ass pounded by you.'

Sano grinned. 'Good. Because I like pounding your ass. And if anyone has anything to say about it…well…I'll just have to burst their kneecaps.'

He lifted his eyebrows. 'Not kill them, but burst their kneecaps?'

'Yup that way they'll be lame for the rest of their miserable lives and suffer every single day of it.'

'Bloodthirsty aren't you?' He bent his head until their mouths were separated by a few inches. 'I like that.'

'Bastard.'

'Sissy.'

'Cricket man.'

'Ahou.'

He grinned. 'Perhaps I am…but every single piece of my body, heart and soul is yours.'

Saitou smiled. 'Good. Because everything that is me, is yours also.'

Sano giggled. 'We better join the others. We'll definitely turn into sissies if we continue like this.'

'Very well. Just a kiss first.'

Sano smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck.

It was a _really_ long kiss.

The End

37**/37**


End file.
